Kazama and All
by Light of Shunshin
Summary: What if Naruto was taken way from Konoha with Itachi?
1. Chapter 1

_**I will be adding new chapters to Seigyogan once again, DO NOT HATE ME!!! I do not own Naruto. Please enjoy the story.**_

_**Chapter one: New Beginnings**_

He had one last thing to do. He ran in the darkness of the night towards the building that held his target. The moon was full and was lit with a scarlet red tint. The blood moon, fabled that many lives had been taken and much blood was spilled. It is associated with the birth of a new enemy stronger than one might expect. Tonight was no exception.

The greatest prodigy since Kazama Arashi, Uchiha Itachi, ran from the place that will be considered the Uchiha Massacre. With a strong leap he jumped three buildings and landed on the door step of the child, known as the Demon brat.

He picked the lock and opened the door in seconds flat. He walked in to find a sleeping blond. "Tonight Uzumaki Naruto, you will be lost from this dreadful village and living on your own." Itachi picked up the boy and placed him on his shoulder. He disappeared.

----

_Yaaawn, _Naruto sat up and stretched. He began to wonder, '_Why is my bed so soft?'_ Without opening his eyes he placed his hand next to him. He patted, searching for rips or holes of any kind. '_This is not my bed, it feels like grass.'_ Naruto opened his eyes and looked around: green. Everywhere he looked grass flooded the place. One thing was odd though, a scroll. He pick it up and read it.

'_Naruto_

_You will hopefully find this scroll with you in the field of grass. I have taken you away from Konoha, since you will never grow there. This scroll contains many sealed scrolls. The basics are easy to find, but the hard ones will reveal themselves in due time. In order to see the seals containing the scrolls you must pump chakra into it. Then it will measure you chakra abilities and reveal seals you can open. To summon the scroll you must place chakra on the seal. _

_From: Someone who does not hate nor like you._

_P.S. You are in the grass country. Also if anyone else pumps chakra into the scroll, it will burn.'_

Naruto read it over again, now he only had one question, "What's chakra?" Sadly nothing happened to the scroll like hidden messages describing chakra, as one might expect from the Uchiha genius. Naruto got up and wandered around in hope of finding something labeled 'Naruto's Chakra here' or someone to teach him of chakra.

----

"This is not a drill!" bellowed the Hokage as eight Anbu jumped away. The Hokage had recently been informed that all but one Uchiha seemed to lay dead in the Uchiha Estate. In an attempt to calm himself he walked into the scroll room. He paled. The entire room was empty, no scroll was left. Even the hidden scroll for all the family jutsu had been taken, including all the ones the Yondaime had made for his family.

"Report all Anbu minus teams seventeen and twenty-one! All of the scrolls in the scroll room have been stolen! This is not a drill!"

----

Uchiha Itachi wandered around Kiri. In his pocket was a sealing scroll that had all the scrolls from the scroll room at the Hokage Tower, he gave a copy to the child named Naruto. Actually his were a copy too. The real scrolls all had tracking jutsu on them. He burned all those just the day before, so he wouldn't be targeted either. What fools come from Konoha.

He came to a beach and applied chakra to his feet and walked across the water. '_Ahhh, what fun it is to be a missing nin.'_

----

Naruto walked into a small town with few people. He walked out to a random person asked, "What's chakra mister?" The man turned around looked at the blond.

"Are you going to be a ninja little one?" The man bent down to look at Naruto who nodded. "Well I'm not a ninja, but I can get you a scroll to learn of chakra." Naruto nodded happily and followed the man.

----

Iruka was on his break and was busy searching for Naruto. He had heard of what happened to the Uchiha clan, not who, but what. He stopped at the blond's house and noticed the ground. Blood, the Anbu shoe print in it. He opened the door and saw that the prints led inside. He assumed that an Anbu had taken Naruto away. He began to follow the tracks back to their origin.

One the other side of the village the Anbu teams seventeen and twenty-one had found tracks leading away from the Uchiha Estate. They followed them skillfully until they found Iruka doing the same as them, but the other way. "Umino-san, we are tracing the tracks of the murderer of the Uchiha clan, is there anything we should know?"

Iruka paled, "I-I came from Naruto's place. I-it seems as if h-he was taken."

The Anbu should be glad they didn't have water in their mouths, otherwise they would have knocked their masks off. "Suzume, Neko, report all information gathered to the Hokage, this is a possible code red," ordered one of the few calm ones.

Two of the Anbu disappeared from view.

----

_'Sigh._' The only remaining Hokage left stared at the paperwork before him. He took another paper and began scribbling on it. A pair of smoke clouds appeared in the office making the Hokage avert his attention away from the paperwork. "Have you figured out what has happened?"

"Affirmative sir. The murderer is Uchiha Itachi," the Hokage paled at the news that the Sparrow-masked Anbu told him. "Also, it seems as if Uchiha Itachi has kidnapped Uzumaki Naruto," finished the cat-masked Anbu making the Hokage pale further. "We also have evaluated that Uchiha Itachi was the one to steal all the scrolls in the later report." The Hokage went so white a Hyuuga would be jealous.

"Do you have anything else to report?"

"Negative sir," answered the Sparrow-masked Anbu.

A cloud of smoke appeared in the office again revealing an Anbu with a dog mask. "We have just found out that the location of the scrolls was last at the Uchiha Estate. Evidence from the tracking jutsu on the scrolls suggest they we're burned." Hiashi began to cry as the Hokage paled further. "The family jutsu scrolls location is unknown as of currently since they do not have tracking jutsu. Though if they still are intact the thief couldn't properly assess them, do to the blood seals."

----

As he walked across the water he began to see an island. With his super sharp ears he detected the sound of a person's wail. He began to follow where the wail came from.

He stepped on the island and walked forwarded until he saw a sign on a building that read, 'Bandit Headquarters'. He kicked open the door happily letting himself in. '_I spy with my Sharingan eye, something that starts with 'D'.'_ The item that started with 'D' was actually a state of being, which happened to be death. The floor was littered with bodies.

'_I spy with my Sharingan eye, something that starts with 'S' and can cause death.'_ He looked at the bodies on the ground, '_Yep, definitely can cause death.'_ Itachi walked up a flight of stairs and came across the second floor. '_I spy with my Sharingan eye, something with ends with 'E' and can melt.'_ Ice was everywhere on the floors, along with its counterpart, water.

Walking up one more fight of stairs Itachi spotted a person he knew as Momochi Zabuza and a boy. Zabuza turned towards Itachi who stared. The boy looked at Zabuza happily then turned to see what his master looked at. The boy spotted Itachi and threw a senbon at him.

Itachi dodged the weapon, but was still sightly amazed at the boy, who had obviously killed over fifty bandits. He noticed Zabuza's hand was on the sword on his back. He glanced at the boy doing hand seals. Ice senbon appeared above him and shot at him. He took a stride forward as all the senbon stabbed the ground. He yawned.

Zabuza swung his sword at Itachi who grabbed the blade with little effort. The boy threw another senbon at Itachi who caught it. '_Hm...I wonder why a Hyuuga has never tried using senbon with their Hakkeshou?'_ Itachi flung the senbon at the boy who held another senbon. Itachi's senbon hit the boy in a pressure point on the shoulder making his arm go numb forcing him to drop the senbon.

Zabuza aimed a kick hoping Itachi was off guard, he wasn't. Itachi grabbed his leg and Zabuza's free arm and kicked the wrist that held the sword. Zabuza let go of his sword and was thrown across the room and slammed into the wall from Itachi's throw. Zabuza opened his eyes to see his head cleaver coming at him. _Thud_, the gap on the sword went around his neck pinning him to the wall.

The boy charged Itachi and aimed a kick at his ankle. Itachi jumped and landed behind him. He slammed his leg into the back of the boy making him fall to the ground with Itachi's foot pinning him. He grabbed the boys hands to make sure he couldn't fight back. "So...why did you attack me?" asked Itachi.

"We were assigned to kill all the bandits here, so we attacked you," Zabuza wheezed out angrily since he got very little air to his lungs, also, he was mad.

Itachi paused, "...I'm not a bandit. I came here to find what made that imbecile wail."

Zabuza blinked, "If that is true would you release us?"

"No," Itachi answered. "I want something in return."

"What," asked the boy sightly angry, but not as bad as Zabuza.

"Well...I don't know," answered Itachi again, "Do either of you have suggestions?"

Zabuza again pondered about what was wrong with this person and suggested, "Maybe teach you something."

"Na, that's too easy for me...you know, I have a friend I last saw at the grass country. You could train him," reasoned Itachi.

----

Naruto walked into the library with the man. The man grabbed a scroll labeled 'Chakra for the Helpless Ninja' and bought it. "Here kid, there's no charge at all."

"Thanks mister." Naruto ran off to the field he first found himself in.

He opened the scroll and began reading about chakra

----

"Tell me more about your friend." Zabuza had been able to wiggle the sword so he could breath easier, but still painfully.

"He is seven years old, blond, hyperactive, and has the demon Kyuubi sealed in him. He use to live in Konoha but I snuck him out of that dreadful place. He wasn't treated well, and I've seen scars that prove it. I don't know much about him, but as an Anbu I was assigned to protect him at times. He will not cry from sadness or pain and he has a hard time controlling his chakra. He has a short attention span, but he means well even through the abuse."

The boy looked over at his master, his face read, 'He's like me.' Zabuza sighed, "Looks like you're attached to the boy, anything else I should know?"

"I gave him a scroll, I call it the progress scroll. Which starts with the basics of a ninja and leads on to harder techniques. In the scroll there is all the forbidden jutsu and the jutsu of family scrolls. The family scrolls need blood from one of the clan members. You will give him pointers and teach him anything you think he needs to cover. He has much potential, but is too kind to inflict damage upon someone. You need to teach him to kill, but not to over obsess his power. Also, since he was hated and alone most his life he will have the tendency to brag, make sure he doesn't do that because that could cause trouble. I will send messages to you if I want you to do something for him."

"You're demanding a lot kid," Zabuza growled.

"True, but you will benefit as well," Itachi persuaded.

"How so."

----

Naruto figured out the basics of how to pump chakra. He grabbed the scroll and pumped chakra into it. He opened it and saw a list of new things. At the top, underneath the first message, was a pattern with the word accessible on it. From there down it read, unaccessible. He bit his thumb and smeared it on the word accessible. A scroll popped in existence. He rolled up the progress scroll and unrolled the new scroll.

'_Congratulations you have learn how to pump chakra from a, undoubtedly, random person. This scroll has all you need on learning more about chakra, with some basic chakra controlling exercises.' _read Naruto.

Naruto growled and began to learn more about chakra.

----

"He is near the age of this boy," Itachi made head gesture to the boy.

"Haku," Zabuza pointed out.

"Yes, Haku and my friend could train together and get out of your way when you want to be alone. Second, you could use him as a weapon for missions, like Haku. Third, he's good to have around."

Zabuza sighed and answered, "Fine, just release use," since he couldn't nod.

----

'_Sigh_' the Hokage looked at the man in the picture on the wall of the Hokages. '_Arashi, I'm sorry, Itachi has stolen your son and could now learn of your jutsu. I can only hope that doesn't happen.'_

A baby's cry broke him from his thoughts. "I'm coming Konohamaru, just be quiet." The Hokage walked over to the wailing cry and gave the child some mashed carrots from a jar near by.

He came back and sat down. '_Now where was I, oh yeah, I was moping about what could happen because of Itachi's betrayal.' _The Hokage got into his moping attitude.

A secretary stuck her head in the door, "Uchiha Sasuke is here to see you now Hokage-sama." Sarutobi was brutally ripped away from his thoughts as Sasuke entered the room.

"Hello Sasuke, are you feeling better?" Sasuke nodded at the Hokage's question. "Okay we want to know, was it Itachi who attacked your clan?" Sasuke winced and nodded sadly. "Okay, thank you for that Sasuke. Do you have anything else to tell or ask."

Sasuke was about to mention the special Sharingan, but decided against it. "D-did oniisan cause any other trouble?"

The Hokage's face darkened mournfully, "Yes, if fact he did." Sasuke winced. "He burned all of Konoha's most precious scroll and possibly made copies. He also kidnapped Uzumaki Naruto."

----

Naruto had finally reached the part about chakra controlling exercises. "Tree walking exercise. Channel chakra to you feet and try to walk up the tree. Do this until you reach the top, then practice it with your imagination. Well, might as well try." Naruto pumped chakra to his feet and and ran at the tree. He went up two steps and fell down. "Damn, this is harder than it looks."

----

Itachi released Haku who scrambled to his feet then over to Zabuza to try and free him. Haku, to his dismay, could not pull the sword from the cement wall. Itachi grabbed the handle and pulled it from the wall as if it were a knife in butter. Zabuza sighed at not having pressure on his neck.

"So what is the kid's name?" Zabuza rubbed his neck in pain.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

----

"Naruto? Why him, he was dead last?" asked Sasuke fascinated.

"Naruto has much potential in him, as much as yours. I, in someway, have to thank Itachi for releasing Naruto from Konoha." The Hokage began his paperwork as Sasuke gave a questioning look. "He wasn't treated very well in Konoha. He was very limited as to what he could do, and had a large range of things he couldn't. I just hope Naruto has enough sense not to hate Konoha because of Itachi."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Hokage-sama, if that is it may I leave?"

"Yes Sasuke, you may leave." Sasuke got up and left leaving the Hokage to his paperwork. He had forgot about moping now.

----

Itachi walked away from the mist duo and down the stairs. Zabuza glared at his back, he had made a new enemy, but also a new friend. "So?" Zabuza turned to his partner Haku. "What do you think about get that new kid in the group?"

"I think it would be nice Zabuza-sama, and from what I heard he had similar, or even worst past compared to mine," answered Haku happily and sadly.

----

Naruto ran at the tree again and got about an eighth of the way up. "I won't give in."

----

His eyes fluttered open as he lay on the soft grass. His eyes meet a golden dawn as he got up. "Well, time to train," Naruto muttered sleepily. Naruto molded chakra and ran up the tree, he got halfway to the top.

----

Zabuza opened his eyes and was awake in an instant, the trait of any good ninja. He walked over to where he smelt a fire burning and meat cooking. "What today Haku?"

"Rabbit, Zabuza-sama," answered Haku.

"Spices or no," Zabuza stabbed the sword into the ground and sat down, leaning against it.

"There are spices. Here this one's done." Haku handed Zabuza the rabbit on a stick. He bit down and silently praised the food.

"This is good Haku," was the only comment he gave, but it brought a smile to Haku's face nonetheless. "We will be in Grass in two days if we run. We'll stop tonight at a hotel in Waterfall after we collect our money, got it?"

Haku nodded and tore a chunk of rabbit into his mouth.

----

Sasuke woke up to remember the loneliness that is now in his life. He had chosen to live in an apartment instead of the hauntedness that is now the Uchiha Estate. He got out of bed and got dressed, he didn't feel like eating, so he took off towards the academy.

Sasuke was happy because he had yet to get fan girls like his brother, and most Uchiha had. Not for at least another year. It was early in the morning, but he found out the bars were still open. That was odd, but he guessed, the world is not normal. _Ding,_ a drunkard walk out of a bar and towards Sasuke.

"Hey kid, what's with the grumpy look? Tonight is a night to celebrate!" The man lifted his arms in the air drunkly.

"Celebrate huh? Celebrate about what? The massacre of my family!" Sasuke punched the man in his padded stomach, wondering why the man said 'tonight' when it's morning. He ignored the thought, blaming their stupidity on alcohol. Sasuke walked away from the drunk, cussing man.

He walked into the academy where he was going to train. He heard a faint noise as he pulled out a shuriken. '_Crying?'_ he wondered as he peered around a tree. There sat a weeping girl he knew as Hinata. '_Hm...what's wrong with her? Whatever, I have more important issues to deal with.'_ Sasuke began practicing his throwing skills.

----

There sat the Hokage, tired and old. He had just searched for any scroll that remained in the scroll room. He found one, which was currently in his hand. He unrolled it, for he did not remember it. Now unrolled, all was as plain as day.

'_Hello Hokage-baka., I, Uchiha Itachi, have massacred my entire family, save Sasuke. My reasons are unknown. I, as you should have figured out, have stolen all your scrolls and burned them, luckily I made copies.'_ Sarutobi saw an arrow pointing to the side of the scroll with a picture of Itachi doing a victory pose. He continued to read, _ 'I also have taken Uzumaki Naruto from the dreadful grasp of your village. Oh, how I love the word dreadful! I have, which you probably do not know, taken the large sums of money from the Uchiha vault. That is all I have to say as of this moment. If you are ever bored look at the rest of this scroll.'_

The Sadaime opened the scroll further to find a seal. He released the seal making about twenty mangas and novels appear. The novels had titles like, 'Why Itachi Is So Cool', 'Uchiha Itachi for the Helpless Ninja', and 'How to Be Like Itachi 101'. The best one would have to be the manga called, 'How Uchiha Itachi Became Who He Is' that one seemed to have 10 volumes to it.

The Hokage sighed and opened the 'How Uchiha Itachi Became Who He Is'. The manga started when he was four and had amazingly good drawings of his actions. "When did he get time for all this?" wondered the Hokage as he read the dictionary-sized manga.

----

Itachi sat in a bookstore reading the famous 'How To Get You Autobiography Published In Ten Easy Steps'. On the front there was a label that said 'How To Get Your Autobiography Published In Four Super Easy Ninja Steps!: In row 4!'. Itachi had tried that one, but it seemed that the main step was to hold a kunia to publisher's throat.

An employee walked up to him pointed to the sign that read, 'Do not read before you buy! That is why they have plastic covers!' Itachi looked at the sign and then at the shredded plastic wrapper that lay on the ground. "Ya know, I was wondering what that was for." Itachi gave some money to the employee who stalked over to the item that Itachi called the, 'Box that holds money orderly so it's easier to steal'.

He walked out of the store, book in hand and reading. He walked a couple of blocks and put the book away as he read the sign called, 'Publisher's Office'. He walk into the Manga Publisher and went up to the front desk. "I'd like to publish some of my manga please."

A big man looked up at him, "Yeah don't we all." Itachi's eyes widened and his hair became white and stood up, which looked horrifying with his long hair and ponytail. He left the building holding his nose, running as fast as he could, chakra and all.

He jumped in a lake and when he surfaced he was panting. "Doesn't that guy ever brush his teeth? My nose still burns! And I know what burns are, I am an Uchiha!" Itachi swam out of the lake and walked away, still holding his nose.

----

Zabuza and Haku walked into a busy city where people were running around. Haku watched as his master's hand snatched a wallet out of another unexpecting man's pocket. "Zabuza-sama, why do you only pick-pocket the males?"

"Because Haku," he whispered as he snatched more money from a man, "Women carry their money in purses, and it's hard not to get caught taking a purse." Zabuza pocketed the wallet in one of the many pockets in his baggy ninja pants.

"I understand Zabuza-sama."

"Good let's go get something to eat, there." Zabuza led Haku into a bar.

----

Itachi sat in a different book store with Jiraiya's famous novel 'Icha Icha Paradise'. In truth Itachi wasn't a pervert, he was on the front page looking at where it was published so he wouldn't have to go somewhere like before.

"Published at: Jiraiya's Publisher...something is wrong with the world, I just don't know what." Itachi read a little further, "Located in every town or village you visit! Okay now to find it." Itachi closed the book and walked out of the store, leaving the plastic wrap for the janitor to sweep up.

He took a step out the building and saw it. In big flashing lights that read 'Jiraiya's Publisher: brought to you by Jiraiya' Itachi sighed and walked in. Their were four rows, one with the first volume, second, third, and fourth. He walked up to the front desk to see a woman working there. "Hello I'd like to have my manga published."

The women frowned, "I'm sorry, but only Jiraiya is allowed to publish books here."

Itachi's eye twitched as he spun around and stalked off muttering, "Something is definitely wrong with the world."

----

Naruto's stomach growled making him fall down from the tree. "Guess I'm kinda hungry, since I didn't eat yesterday, but I have no money." Naruto sighed and began to go into the nearby town to get food.

Naruto looked around in order to find food. He didn't like charity, getting the scroll was bad enough. So he'd steal it. He walked into an alley and smelt around for where food might be. He found the smell of food and went to the door, he tried to unlock it, only to find it was already open. He walked in took some bread, some precooked fish and some carrots and walked off. As he reached for the door he heard someone yell, "Come back you little thief!" Naruto bolted away from the store.

Naruto ran and soon found that he wasn't being followed. He began munching down on the food as he made his way to the training ground.

----

The Hokage became very fascinated with the novel, and he was only halfway through the first series. A head peeked through the door and looked at the Hokage. "Oh! There you are Hokage-sama, you have a meeting."

The Hokage looked up and saw his secretary, "Thank you, Yayume." The Hokage stood up and set the manga down and walked past the women.

Yayume looked in and wandered over to the manga. "'How Uchiha Itachi Became Who He Is'," Yayume read the manga title and then opened it.

Hours later you could find her at her desk reading that very manga.

----

"Um...Zabuza-sama, you probably know this, but I'm not old enough to drink yet," pointed out Haku as they took a seat.

"Then order tea or something," suggested Zabuza as the waiter came up.

"May I take you order sir?" He looked at Zabuza.

"Yes, I'd like the Sakana Tokutei (fish special)." The waiter scribbled on a notepad.

"And you ma'am?" the waiter gestured towards Haku.

"Um..I'm actually male. I'd like any good vegetable dish please. Could I get tea instead of Saki?" answered Haku.

"My apologies sir. Your food and refreshments will be here shortly." The waiter scurried off embarrassed.

Zabuza grabbed a deck of cards that lay on the table and began to play poker with Haku. Barely at the start of the game, they had to put it up since the food got there. They ate and walked out. "It had good food, but I was actually hoping a fight would break out." commented Zabuza.

"You fuckin bastard!" the window of the bar they were at shattered as a man got punched through it.

"There we go." Zabuza smile and walked off satisfied.

----

Naruto had finished his mid lunch break and was back to training again, and without hunger he made it three fourths of the way to the top.

----

Itachi wandered around a new town in hopes of finding a good Publisher. After an hour he found one that didn't make his senses go haywire nor had the name Jiraiya. He walked nimbly up to their front desk. "Hello I'd like to publish some of my mangas and novels please."

"Sure. Give them to me and I'll let the publishers look at them. Come back tomorrow to see if they'll get published." the employee responded.

"Good," Itachi put down a pile of the mangas and novels he wrote over the past nine and a half years of his life.

The employee paled and responded, "Maybe you should check in a week."

Itachi nodded and skipped out happy to know he might become an author. Now out of the store Itachi wondered what to do. '_What would someone else do in my position? Waste the Uchiha fortuned of course!'_ Itachi spent the day going to rated 'R' movies by bribing the cashiers, he's only thirteen, and eating at five star restaurants.

----

Iruka walked towards the Hokage tower to give him the list of new possible graduates for Konoha. Then he'd be able to teach the class with the only remaining Uchiha in Konoha who is now brooding, oh joy. He walked into the Hokage tower and up to the secretary's desk. "Hello, I have an appointment with Hokage-sama concerning the student graduates."

"He's not busy at the moment, go on in," the secretary said not taking her eyes off the book.

'_I wonder what she's reading. I don't need to say I wonder because that's what I'm doing...What is she reading?...That doesn't sound good...I'll stick with the normal.'_ Iruka strayed back on topic, '_I haven't seen anyone so interested in a novel since Kakashi and the Icha Icha Paradise.' _wondered Iruka, then out loud he asked, "What is it you're reading?"

"It is called 'How Uchiha Itachi Became Who He Is'." the secretary's eyes never left the book as she turned the page.

"Never seen that book in a store before."

----

"This is the best novel I've read in all my years! We must get this published!" The editor of the publishing company began running through the halls screaming about how good the 'How Uchiha Itachi Became Who He Is'.

----

"Is it any good?" asked Iruka.

"Don't you have an appointment with the Hokage or something?" the secretary snarled at Iruka who sighed and walked towards the Hokage Office

----

Sasuke was now out of the academy and went to go train on his own. The girl named Hinata had stayed out side the entire day, but he didn't care. She had her entire family to help her while he had no one. Something inside him told him to help the girl, but since two days ago, his corrupt side had won him over.

As he walked through the streets he noticed the celebrating was still taking place. The smell of Saki was enough for a dog to whimper and hide, no wonder Kiba did not show up.

A guy bumped into him, "Hey! Oh it's the Uchiha. I'm sorry for running into you, I'm just in a good mood."

This complete stranger was talking to him as if they were best friends, odd. "And why might you be celebrating?"

"Just the other day the Demon was taken away from Konoha by Itachi, he's probably dead by now."

----

Naruto had made it to the top of the tree and was screeching happily, if only he had enough chakra to get down, he began screeching in fear.

----

'_Is he talking about Naruto? Why would he be referred to as a demon?'_ Sasuke asked, "Who is the demon?"

"Sorry kid, can't tell ya, 'gainst the rules ya know." the man walked off, yeah he was drunk.

'_Hm...I'll wonder why later, but for now I must train.'_

----

Zabuza and Haku finally made it to the Waterfall village where they were currently collecting their money. As they left Haku had to ask, "Why go on missions when you pick-pocket almost every man you see?"

"More fun to fight for money, Haku, more fun indeed." Yes, let it be known that Momochi Zabuza was indeed loaded down with money, much like Itachi. If he wasn't famous for being a ninja he'd be know as the man that has money equivalent to that of Gato's. Zabuza slipped his hands into one out of every ten people he saw, not one noticed. "Kiri ninja can do these kinds of things, since they specialize in stealth," Zabuza informed Haku who sighed.

'_He means well, he truly does.'_ The two walked into a hotel and checked in.

----

It was getting late and Itachi was finishing up his daily routine of writing and drawing what he did that day for his 'soon to be famous' manga. This process only took him ten minutes since he was a skilled ninja, writer, and artist. He felt a sneeze coming on so he looked away from his art and sneezed. He rubbed his nose like a child and added that as one of the finishings of that chapter.

He drew a little thought box and wrote, '_They must like my manga,'_ in it.

----

Naruto had finally got down and had fallen asleep, as the sky darkened the other animals came out, such as the fox.

----

Naruto opened his eyes and jumped up screaming, "I mastered the tree walking! Ahhwhhoo!" Naruto's stomach growled again. "Man I haven't gotten nearly enough to eat." Naruto ran over to the town and stole some more food from the place before, but more this time.

Back at his training area his sat eating his breakfast buffet. He opened the scroll and pumped chakra into it. Now all the lines said 'Work harder, you have not mastered it.' Naruto sighed and continued eating.

----

Itachi woke up from a nice comfy Hokage classed hotel bed with a giant yawn. "Man, I haven't been this well rested for the past two days." Itachi walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out some iced tea. "This is the life, living it up on the road, spending nights at great hotels, writing novels. And to think I was going to go to some creepy organization or something. I wonder how my novels are doing?"

----

Down it the Publishers Office, they never opened since they were all too busy making many copies of Itachi's manga. It's amazing how the life of Uchiha Itachi became so popular, maybe it was the writing, maybe it was the drawings, or maybe, just maybe, it could be the 'S' class genjutsu placed on the books that make anyone who reads one begin to lust for it. Who knows?

----

Itachi sneezed again as he walked down to the front desk and checked out of the hotel. Today he felt like swimming. He walked through the town towards the lake that saved his nose from permanent damage.

He stripped down to his boxers and jumped in the water. He placed his hands under his head and floated on the water as if it were a bed.

He suddenly felt like he was being watched. He ignored it and looked at the sky. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw scales and blue skin. '_A shark? Why would one be here?'_ He looked around and then his eyes widened as he turned completely around. He saw water rise and something with the blueness of a shark with the gills of one shot out at him.

----

Zabuza woke up in his Hokage class bed, he was alone since Haku had demanded not to be treated Kage class. He walked to the mini fridge and got a bottle of Saki. Like Itachi he liked the wandering of roads and the sleeping in good hotel using other's money, but he had a partner to share it with. Well, not sleeping in high class beds but it was the moral of the thing. He heard a knock on his door. He took a chug of Saki and threw the bottle on the bed, letting the contents spill.

He opened the door revealing Haku, "Zabuza-sama, we should be leaving so we can meet with that Naruto kid."

"You sure are the eager one. Fine lets check out." Zabuza walked out of the room. Unlike Itachi's hotel, he was up on the fifth floor, and it had a spiral stair case. Zabuza walked over to the edge of the stair case and jumped off.

Haku sighed and followed suit. To prevent damage to their kneecaps they added chakra to their legs. Zabuza landed on the ground in front of a little old lady who nearly had a heart attack. "You could have hurt yourself young man! (He's twenty-one) You nearly gave me a heart attack! What do you have to say for yourself you hooligan?"

"..." was his response. Haku landed on the ground scaring the old woman worse, since he was only ten, making her either faint, or have a heart attack. "Thanks Haku, it's always good to have you around." Haku smiled and nodded not sure how he helped, but happy he did.

----

With a powerful swing of his legs Itachi made a mini-tsunami that pushed away the shark and got him closer to land. Itachi knelt at the shore waiting to see if the shark attacked again. Sure enough the shark jetted out of the water and flew at him. Itachi could spy, with his Sharingan eye, that it was not a shark, just a person that looked similar to a shark. "Hoshigaki Kisame." Itachi ducked under the giant sword and kicked Kisame in his face making him fly back into the water. Kisame attacked Itachi again and took a gash out of his left arm. Itachi gasped and looked into the eyes of the shark-human.

"Gotcha." Itachi's Sharingan changed as the sky became red and black. Kisame looked worried as Itachi appeared in front of him without the gash. "Why did you attack me?" Kisame blinked.

"You were in the lake I claimed, and I wanted a good fight. Who are you?"

"I am Uchiha Itachi, you are in my world."

"What do you mean, 'Your world'?" A sword thrust at Kisame who found he was tied up. His question was answered. "Some kind of torturing genjutsu I'm guessing."

"Yes you are correct, but..." Kisame then found himself sitting on a blanket with baskets with food and tea, without the sword's stab. "It can do much more than torture."

Kisame blinked, "There is something wrong with you."

"There is something wrong with the world. You learn this by finding a publication office called Jiraiya's Publisher." Itachi answered pouring Kisame a cup of tea.

"I agree with you." Kisame took the tea gratefully. "Could you make this area surrounded by the ocean with sharks?" Itachi closed his eyes and the field turned to red water with black fins of the shark sticking out of the water. "Cool. Could you make it no so red, black, and white?"

"Nope." Itachi sipped some tea happily.

Kisame sighed, "So, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing much. Stealing, copying, and burning some of Konoha's most precious scrolls, killing my clan, taking a demon vessel away from the village that hates him, fighting Zabuza and his apprentice, making a deal with them, trying to get my novels and mangas published, living the life of luxury, and fighting you. Yeah, nothing major." Itachi took a sip of tea after he nodded.

"Yeah nothing much. So, Zabuza you say?"

----

Zabuza and Haku walked up to the front desk. "So this is on Hikuyo's and Tamemo's accounts, correct?"

Zabuza nodded and handed the owner the papers of the previously mentioned people with the pictures ninjaly altered. Haku sighed and waited for the girl to give them back the papers. "Here you go sirs." Zabuza took the papers and walked out. Once they walked out Zabuza tore the paper up and let it fly in the wind.

----

"Yes I met Zabuza, his apprentice was called Haku." answered Itachi.

"So what did you get him into doing?" asked Kisame as he ate some fish that he found in the basket.

"He's going to train Naruto, the demon vessel." Itachi ate some sushi that appeared in his hand.

"Wow and he agreed!?"

"Yep, Naruto is a good weapon. You should meet him sometime." Itachi began to eat some bread.

"You know, I like your personality, which is a rare thing." Kisame took another bite of fish. "So what do you do for fun?"

----

Naruto was climbing up and down trees, on the underside of their branches as he tried to get good enough to progress on the scroll. He decided to practice today and try to advance tomorrow. Suddenly his stomach growled again. He made his way to his favorite restaurant. He opened the back door to steal some more food. He had a handful of grapes and some bread when a chef came in.

"Thief! You are the reason your restaurant has been degraded to a lowly four star!" The chef grabbed a knife and threw it at Naruto.

----

"Okay Haku, we reached the grass country so now we search for something, that Naruto brat." Zabuza looked around in hopes of seeing a sign that says, "Naruto is here!" He found none.

"Zabuza-sama, I think it would be wise to get something to eat," suggested Haku.

"Hm...alright." Zabuza turned and walked into the closest restaurant.

----

Itachi grabbed a kick from Kisame and threw him towards the nearby cliff. Kisame flipped and landed on the side of the cliff. He shot at Itachi who dodged the strong sword swing. Itachi flipped around and kicked Kisame's ribs. Kisame managed to block to prevent his ribs being broken but was knocked off a very steep cliff, again.

Kisame landed in water with a loud, _Spoolosh._ Itachi dove into the pool like a knife through wood, pretty well but not the best. Itachi slammed Kisame with his strength and the strength of gravity working together.

Kisame went deeper into the water as Itachi added chakra to his legs. With a strong swing of his legs Itachi made a powerful water pulse towards Kisame.

Kisame put his sword in front of him. Sad for him, it was pure water movement not chakra so he plunged deeper into the water. At times like this, he wished he had real gills. Much like Itachi, Kisame swung his legs to make him go at tremendous speeds.

Itachi stood on the water looking down into the water, he didn't care if he drowned Kisame, because he wouldn't actually die. Itachi blinked and saw a blue blob coming at him. He tried to dodge but Kisame was too quick. Itachi was hit in the chin with a powerful punch sending him high into the air. He flipped and landed on a bulge on the cliff. From below he heard the cry of, "You're cheating!" Itachi slammed his foot into the rock making it creak and fall. Kisame jumped to the edge of the cliff with chakra to stick. He began to run as he kicked and punched away falling rocks.

----

Zabuza stopped at the entrance of the restaurant. Haku appeared by his side and looked at the ceiling with Zabuza. The ceiling was littered with kitchen knifes that seem to have been thrown by an angry chef. Also a child was running around in circles screaming, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm just hungry and have no money! I'm sorry!"

Inside of Zabuza's head a mini-Zabuza with glasses and the gray suit like a politician held a notepad. "Hyperactive, check...blond, check...around seven, check...means well, ahh? Check." The mini-Zabuza checked off the list of the person he was suppose to find and teach. "I think it's him Zabuza-dono!"

Zabuza took one last look at the blond. "Yo, you Naruto?"

Naruto stopped running as a knife stabbed at his feet, "Yeah."

Zabuza looked at the raging chef, "Who much money does he owe you?"

"Two thousand yen!" muttered the chef.

"I'll pay for him." Zabuza gave the chef three thousand yen. The chef turned around pocketing the money and walked into the kitchen. Zabuza was now counting the money in his hand. "Yep, three thousand. All accounted for." Zabuza turned around and said, "Come on brat, you're coming with us."

----

End Chapter One: New Beginnings

_**Should I take Gaara with them or not? Please vote.**_

_**Seigyogan fans, I do have the next chapter, I just need to reedited it and post it. I will do this ASAP.**_

_**LoS**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Six out of nine voted to take Gaara, the other three didn't vote. Aiming high for originality and Unpredictability!**_

_**Begin Chapter Two: Groupings.**_

"Why?" Naruto released the chakra and fell to the ground, flipping so he wouldn't land on his head.

"Because brat, we were assigned to by your friend." Zabuza continued to walk off. Naruto followed, still in wonder.

"Who's my friend?" Naruto walked behind Zabuza, next to Haku.

"The friend who took you away from Konoha," answered Zabuza.

"...Who's that?" asked Naruto with genuine curiosity and ignorance.

By now Zabuza understood what was going on, '_So that kid didn't tell this brat everything, probably nothing at all.'_ Zabuza remember Itachi saying something to him. "Okay brat, do you have a scroll of some kind? Like a progress scroll?"

Naruto pulled scroll from his pocket. "Like this, someone gave it to me, but I don't know who. I've only released the first seal so far."

Zabuza took the scroll from Naruto and read it. "Yeah, your the right brat. The person who gave you that scroll told us to train you. Give you pointers and stuff like that."

"Okay, where are you taking me? And who are you," Naruto asked, taking the scroll from Zabuza.

"My name is Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the bloody mist. My apprentice's name is Haku." Zabuza smiled and finished, "I'm taking you to a friend."

----

Itachi released the Tsukiyomi after his three days in one second spar with Kisame. He began to feel the pain in his shoulder where Kisame took a chunk out of him. He placed his hand over the wound and did a minor healing jutsu.

"Don't bother troubling with it," stated Kisame.

"What do you mean," asked Itachi. The wound stayed the same. "Why isn't it healing! What have you done to me!"

"Quiet Itachi. My sword is famous for its chakra absorbing ability, but a less known feature is that it that if it tears anything, the wound can't heal with normal medjutsu." Kisame informed Itachi as he tried to hold back his laughter of Itachi's panicking .

"What do you mean it can heal! I'm going to bleed to death bastard!" Itachi was constantly trying to heal his wound.

"No. Either you wait for it to heal normally, or you use cell reproduction in the area." Kisame pointed out. '_Damn, without the tea, you feel less intelligent.'_

"But I don't know anything like that! I'm going to bleed to death!" Itachi was doing everything he could to prevent himself from dying, except to place something over the wound.

----

At the very moment Itachi was franticizing _My own word witch involves the word frantic_ over his wounded shoulder Sasuke was admiring his newly healed shoulder. "Now that my shoulder is healed I can move easier." He frowned, "Damn I'm weak, Itachi wouldn't franticize over _any_ wound."

----

"I'm going to die! I don't want to die! What do I do!" Itachi flailed around oddly.

"Get some cloth and tie it over the tear maybe?" suggest Kisame.

Itachi blinked, "Oh." Itachi ripped of a piece of his shirt and tied it over the wound. "Thanks."

"_Sigh, _you do know that is why you wear that white bandage around you thigh right?" asked Kisame.

Itachi looked down at the white wrap around his thigh, "Oh, I thought that was for fashion."

"_Sigh_, No."

----

"Man, I'll never catch up to Itachi this way." Sasuke wished he had a mirror so he could glare at himself. "Damn it, I don't have time to get depressed, I need to train!" Sasuke ran towards where the Uchiha clan was located.

Once he got to the estate he went straight to the Uchiha clan library to get scrolls to train. "If I work hard enough I could kill Itachi by the first Thursday of April, in another ten years!" He opened the Uchiha library doors to reveal massive amounts of scrolls. "Fire jutsu, fire jutsu. Ah! Fire jutsu for beginners."

Sasuke unrolled the scroll and read, '_Hello Sasuke-chan, this is your brother writing. You will now be informed that I have taken all the Uchiha clan jutsu with me. If you could do Konoha a favor Sasuke-chan, and tell the Hokage to get the clans of Konoha so he can tell **them** to check their libraries and vaults. They might get a surprise._

_P.S. Ask the Hokage to get you 'How Uchiha Itachi Became Who He Is' volume fourteen in order to find out more about the location of Sixty-six percent of all the scroll locations. Coming to you in the near future at bookstores near you!' _Sasuke growled and went to inform the Hokage of what the scroll said.

----

Nara Shikaku stared at his son. "Shikamaru, it is time I give you the Nara clan's Pass-it-down-to-your-children scroll since you are my son. This scroll holds all of our most prized jutsu that your grandparents made for us." Shikaku gestured to the big scroll on the coffee table. Shikamaru walked over and opened the scroll. "See how well written it is?"

"...Is the first jutsu _supposed _to be the 'Beautiful Rainbow technique'," asked Shikamaru.

In an instant Shikaku was next to his son reading the scroll. "Is that even a technique!?" Shikaku did the hand seals for the Beautiful Rainbow technique. "Beautiful Rainbow!" Nothing happened. "Ha I knew there was no such technique!"

"Come out here Shikaku, Shikamaru!" came the voice of the woman of the house from the garden.

The two males walked out into the garden. The woman continued, "Isn't that the most beautiful rainbow you've ever seen!"

Shikaku stared dumbly.

----

Sarutobi had finally finished his paperwork and had gotten the 'How Uchiha Itachi Became Who He Is' from his secretary who was on the second novel. The door opened revealing one of the only Uchiha left in the world. "Hello Sasuke, what is it?"

"I want you to read this letter I got from Itachi." Sasuke handed the Hokage the scroll which the Hokage read quickly.

The Hokage's eyes widened as he press a button on a communicator. "Yayume, important news!"

"Yes Hokage-sama," a voice crackled in the communicator.

"I have been informed that Itachi is going to publish his manga 'How Uchiha Itachi Became Who He Is'! Also he'll be publishing this year's issue soon!"

"Waaahhooo!" the voice crackled in the headset and was also heard from down stairs.

"Inform the Konoha Times immediately! Oh, and if you find the time, can you arrange a meeting with all the clan members with family jutsu please."

"Yes sir!" the headset crackled and died.

Sasuke blinked, he was not expecting this outcome.

----

Down at the Publication Office Flying Foot ninja were as busy as they could be as numerous copies of 'How Uchiha Itachi Became Who He Is' were being shipped across the country as fast as they could. Villages between zero to two hundred kilometers away had already got it in stock, places like Konoha would get them in one day. Sand and Stone would get them in two days.

----

The soon-to-be-famous-author sighed in relief as less blood was spilling out of his shoulder. Itachi spotted a green blur coming his way. He stuck out his foot making the blur trip and fall. Itachi looked down and responded, "And what might make a Flying Foot ninja move so quickly, besides the normal?"

"I am sorry sir, but I need to get the new hit manga, 'How Uchiha Itachi Became Who He Is' to Konoha as quick as possible!" The Flying Foot ninja got to his feet.

"Oh, say hi to the Hokage for me," Itachi yelled at the running blur. "Aren't those Flying Foot ninja so much fun."

"I still think you got problems."

"Yeah, well, let's go to the Publication Office." Kisame sighed and followed the happy Itachi.

----

"So who is your friend Zabuza-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Zabuza-sensei, I like the sound of that," chirped Zabuza. "Haku," he barked out this time.

"Yes Zabuza-sama?" responded Haku.

"From now on you refer to me as Zabuza-sensei," Zabuza smiled at the sound of the name attacher.

"Yes Zabuza-sa-sensei," stated Haku messing up at first. He became saddened because Naruto had so easily found something Zabuza liked.

"Good. Now the friend that we're going to will give us shelter and a good place to train. He lives off the coast of Wave country," Zabuza answered Naruto's almost forgotten question as he stole another wallet. "Now open that scroll of yours and do whatever you're suppose to do."

"Hai sensei." Naruto opened the scroll and pumped chakra. Two of the lines read, 'Accessible'. Naruto smeared his blood from a cut where a knife nicked him on the word. A scroll popped into existence. Naruto rolled up the scroll and unrolled the new one. It read, '_You have now mastered the art of walking on walls and ceilings, below is a list of other chakra controlling exercises. I suggest doing them in an orderly fashion of first to last._

_Water walking: You walk on the water by adding chakra to your feet._

_Waterfall walking: Same basic principle as tree climbing, and water walking._

_Snow walking: Walk on snow without leaving trace, good for stealth as well._

_Thin ice walking: Walk on very thin with chakra and make sure you do not crack it or slip.' _

"So what does it tell you?" Zabuza asked.

"Chakra controlling exercises again. Water, waterfall, snow, and thin ice walking," answered Naruto sad that he isn't going to learn any jutsu.

"He's focusing on chakra controlling exercises now, I'll bet after this is basic taijutsu."

"Yeah, I guess."

----

Itachi knocked at the door of the Publication Office that seemed to be closed. An employee came to the door. "Sorry, we're closed," came the muffled voice.

"Yes I can see that. I came in regards to my manga, 'How Uchiha Itachi Became Who He Is', I've heard you're getting it published." The employee's eyes widened as she scurried away.

"Should I break the door down?" Kisame's hand danced on the hilt of his sword. Itachi held his hand up as a sign for 'no'.

"Oh My God!" someone's screech met the ears of Itachi and Kisame, "Is Itachi really at the door! Let him in quickly!" A pause. Itachi stepped back as the door swung open hitting Kisame in the face. "Come in Itachi, you're an honored guest."

"Yes, but could you please allow my friend to pick himself off the ground and come in also," Itachi asked as Kisame grumbled and got up.

"Most certainly Itachi-sama." Itachi raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Good, come on Kisame." Itachi stalked proudly into the office with Kisame following. They both were taken by surprise at the amount of Fly Foot ninjas running in and out of the place. Multiple balloons rose from the ground and popped into confetti. A kunai embedded itself into the ceiling, attached to it was a sign that read 'Uchiha Itachi is the greatest! Better then Jiraiya!' Itachi's ego was just boosted ten-fold. "Thank you for your praise, I'm flattered, but all I came in here for is to see if my mangas and novels are doing well."

The party stopped. "You write mangas **and** novels!" the entire crowd shouted.

Itachi blinked, "Yes, I gave them to you with my manga, 'How Uchiha Itachi Became Who He Is'."

The crowd stared at the man that first read his work. He shrugged and said, "I'll look at those later, but first, PARTY!" The party started again as some of Itachi's new fan girls jumped at him and latched on. Itachi, in self defense, was surrounded in smoke which cleared revealing a Flying Foot ninja in his place, but he only had boxers on.

"Eewww!" all the fan girls screeched.

Itachi had switched places with one of the Flying Foot ninja to escape the rabid fan girls. Kisame appeared next to him within a run. "So what now?" They both ran out of the back exit, passing all the other Flying Foot ninja.

"I'm not one to make a village not get my manga," answered Itachi.

"So then, where to?" Kisame asked.

"Sunagakure no Sato_,"_ responded Itachi.

"Interesting."

----

There the Hokage sat in a room full of clan heads ranging from the Hyuuga, to the Inuzuka. Interesting indeed. "What is it that you've called us here for Hokage-sama?" asked the Hyuuga clan head.

"You've all heard of Itachi's betrayal correct?" asked Sarutobi, ignoring Hiashi's question.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with us?" asked Tsume, the Inuzuka head.

"Well, it has come to my attention that Itachi may have, should I say, tampered with some of your clan jutsu."

"Impossible," Hiashi said calmly, "My guards were at full alert that night, he could not have possible tampered with them.

"Really?" Shikaku stood up. "It seems as he has tampered with my family scroll, and it was in the same room as me."

"In what way did he tamper with it," asked his Yamanaka friend.

"The jutsu are no longer the same. The first jutsu on the scroll is called the Beautiful Rainbow."

"Beautiful Rainbow, I don't believe it!" barked Tsume.

"Watch." Shikaku did the hand seals, "Beautiful Rainbow!" Everyone watched as a rainbow appeared in the Hokage Office's window. "See!"

"Damn right I see."

----

"Zabuza-sa-sensei, shouldn't we get rest, it is getting dark now," Haku pointed out.

"Hm...I guess you're right, we'll set up camp here," Zabuza agreed. 'Setting up camp' consisted of sweeping away rocks and twigs from where they will sleep.

----

Naruto opened his eyes to the smell of cooking meat. "Mmhhh, something sure smells good."

"I'm cooking deer Naruto," said Haku as he turned the meat.

"Spices or no?" Zabuza made his way into the conversation.

"Spices Zabuza-sensei. I know you don't like it plain." Haku handed Naruto and Zabuza a piece of deer. "Since this is the first time Naruto's here, I wanted to get extra food."

"That's good," Naruto ripped off the last of the meat, "Because I want more."

Zabuza and Haku stared at the happy Naruto in shock. "How the hell did you eat it that fast," Zabuza wondered out loud as Haku set up some more deer, wondering the same thing.

"Uh..." Naruto came up with a good excuse, "A good ninja eats food fast so they can get on to training or fighting."

"That's a good excuse, but not great. Haku, once Naruto gets his deer we pack up and leave."

"But I don't want to waste a deer's life and not use all of it," Haku frowned.

"A scavenger will eat it, so it won't be wasted, now come on," Zabuza got up and started walking, "Besides, we still need to train Naruto on the way."

Haku sighed and gave Naruto the meat, it was gone in an instant. Naruto jumped up and ran to catch up to Zabuza. Haku got water from a nearby stream with his bloodlimit and smothered the fire, he then caught up with the two.

----

Itachi stared at the village below him. Kisame stood next to him staring at the golden dawn. They had run all night, for reasons unknown, and had reached the village one day ahead of what was expected. They jumped down from the cliff they stood on, into the village below.

The stores were just opening as Itachi lifted the bag of mangas further up his shoulder. "There are only three places assigned to receive the mangas. You scout out one, I'll find the other two." Itachi handed Kisame one third of the mangas and took off.

"What is wrong with him?" questioned Kisame as he walked into the building closest to him named, 'Sunagakure's Bookstore'.

----

Itachi quickly found the library at which he was to drop off some of the mangas. "Next, Kazekage Tower Library. Easy enough to find." Itachi ran toward the tallest building in Sunagakure.

Itachi entered the tower and walked up to secretary's desk, "Hello, I'm here to drop off the new manga, 'How Uchiha Itachi Became How He Is'."

"Yes, just set them on the desk and I'll bring it by."

"Thank you." Itachi placed the remaining mangas on the desk. He left the secretary to his business.

----

Gaara sat reading in the Hokage Tower Library. He did this often during the nights, days as well. Hell, he only left to eat, drink, or go to the restroom. The library was connected to the waiting room, so there was no door. The sand around him twitched as someone entered the room. "U-um...Hello Gaara-sama, I just, ah..."

"Leave them on the table, I'll sort them out." He set them on the table and scurried away. Yes, Gaara was a bookworm, a sad bookworm that had a tendency to kill people, on accident and intentionally, but a bookworm no less. Gaara closed the book he was reading and walked over to the mangas. "'How Uchiha Itachi Became Who He Is'." Gaara skillful put them where they belonged and kept the first volume to read.

The only reason Gaara is a book worm is because he doesn't want to kill people, but he still does sometimes due to Ichibi.

----

Itachi wandered around the area. He reasoned, '_I'm here, might as well make use of it.' _Itachi walked to where a field of sand was located. He snuck behind a sand dune and change into his normal attire. '_I should probably find a place to work on my manga. Hm...I guess the Hokage Tower library will do.'_

----

Gaara liked this manga very much. He could, in his own way, relate to the boy called Itachi. He was a prodigy and had little friends because of it. Itachi was an outcast like himself, he was feared and respected for his power and abilities. Much like him.

The sand around his feet began to twitch telling him someone was close by. A man walked into the room. Gaara knew he was a stranger, yet, somehow he knew him. He glanced at a picture in the manga then back to the man. They held resemblance to one another. "Who are you?"

The man looked at Gaara and pointed to himself, "Me?"

"Yes you, do you see anyone else here?" snarled Gaara.

"Well you don't need to get angry, anyway, my name is Uchiha Itachi." Itachi sat down across from Gaara and pulled out the material to do his manga drawing and writings. With his super ninja memory he was able to write down everything he did in the past thirty-six hours. It also helps to have experience.

"As I thought, so is what you write true or not?"

"So you read my book, I'm so happy!" chirped Itachi making Gaara growl. "And yes, all of it is true. Why?" Itachi scribbled down some more pictures.

"I...see a similarity between yours and my pasts," Gaara said, trying to choose the right words.

"Does it have anything to do with having Shukaku sealed in you?" asked Itachi.

Gaara growled madly at Itachi, "How do you know that?"

"Relax kitty, I don't hate you. I've met other people like you before, and one of them is my friend." Itachi was already getting to the part about running through the forest at night and Kisame tripping over a root.

Gaara calmed down to know that he wasn't hated by him, or that he knew of. "Has your life...ever been easy?"

"Depends, I struggled to manage almost any friendship and a hard time avoiding fan girls when I came of age. I was gifted with skill so I learned things quickly which made people avoid me. Much like you."

Gaara nodded and began to hope, "Will you...take me with you when you leave here?"

Itachi scribbled in the last box with an overview of him and Gaara sitting at the table with Gaara asking the question and the Itachi thinking, '_Does he hate this place that much?'_

"Do you really hate this place that much, to want to leave?" Gaara nodded. Itachi sighed, "Well, I'll ask my friend, if he agrees then I'll take you." Gaara smiled a true smile and continued reading.

----

'_If I were Itachi where would I be?'_ Kisame looked at the library, '_Possible. The Kazekage Tower? Maybe, but he might get in trouble since he's a missing nin. Maybe I should just reveal myself.'_

----

Zabuza stared, arms crossed at the blond that was trying to walk on the small lake. '_He's doing good_.'Naruto fell into the water, '_But not great. My guess is that he'll get it down by tomorrow if we stop here.' _

Haku meanwhile, was having different thoughts, _'Why has Zabuza-sama ever told me his birthday? Why doesn't he ask when my birthday is? Maybe I can share these thoughts with Naruto. Speaking of Naruto, I'm amazed at how easily he mastered it. If it wasn't for me moving the water he would have truly mastered it. Would Zabuza-sensei like him more if he was better than me? I hope not, actually I just want to make him happy. Wow! Naruto is staying on it, better start flipping. Sorry Naruto, but I will get you better. Now then, what would Zabuza want for his birthday? A new sword? No. Waxing the sword? Possibly. I have heard him comment on how his sword never got finished by making it special, but I doubt I could find anyone to add to the blade. What could I get him?'_

Zabuza looked at Haku, he could tell he was in deep thought. '_I wonder what he's thinking about. Hm... Naruto is getting better...Wait a damn minute! Is the water rotating under his feet! That would easily throw him off balance. Haku, you are one smart person to give him an extra challenge.'_ Zabuza smiled, at times like this it was good to have a partner.

----

Sasuke sighed wondering where Itachi found the time to do all the stuff he did. He had gone back to the Uchiha library to see if all the scrolls were copies. What he found in the scrolls was all the same words, just in different handwriting. '_Every single damn one! None are the same, how could he, even with the Sharingan, know he had not written in that style before! He's going to drive me insane! I must surpass him! Aaagghhh! Great, now I don't have any of the Uchiha clan scrolls to learn from, so I have to get scrolls at the ninja library.'_ Sasuke made his way to the library.

He looked at the library door as his right eye twitched. He was focusing on a sign that said, "Closed, due to scroll vandalism." Sasuke peered through a window to see the sentence, "Itachi is great!" everywhere with drawings of him. '_How the hell can **one** person destroy **all** records of **all **jutsu in **all** of Konoha!'_

----

He knew a lot of people thought he was crazy, maybe insane, and some thought he had no dignity left. All of these thoughts and assumptions maybe be caused by the fact Kisame had a _giant _sign that said, "Lost partner of Uchiha Itachi! Kisame need to be found!" over his head. Also, he had blue skin and gill looking things, but he didn't care, he was bored out of his normal thought process. '_Why is it at age seven children think the other sex has cooties so they avoid them, but in six more years they are all romancy, then another six years they crave for sex? Then at age sixty they think nothing is different about the other sex. People are fools.'_ Yes indeed he was bored out of his normal thought process.

Kisame spotted Itachi walking towards him with a boy as his side. Itachi came in front of him. "Kisame this is Gaara, Gaara this is Kisame. Kisame, Gaara wants to be taken away from this village, will you allow it?"

Kisame blinked, "Sure, I see no problem with teaching him something. Besides, I look like a shark, he looks like a panda, we animal people need to stick together."

Itachi and Gaara stared at Kisame oddly. "Is he really your friend?"

Itachi shrugged, "Yeah, we're all outcasts here, we should stick together. Besides, he could kick your ass, now let's go." Itachi walked off away from the village with Gaara following questioningly behind.

----

Hiashi thought very highly of himself. He did not think it was worth his time to see if the Hyuuga's scrolls had been tampered with, since the Hyuuga clan was so perfect. Now he began to question it, every other known jutsu scroll in all of Konoha has been vandalized, tampered, stolen or burned. He walked into his office and did some hand seals. A door appeared as he finished.

He opened it. He turn on the light to see all the scrolls were there. "I knew the scrolls wouldn't have been tampered with."

----

All of Konoha stared at the Hokage Mount. One might wonder why, sure the Mount was very famous, but they should have gotten used to its presence, right? Well that may be true but, it's a little different today.

On the Mount was the video of Hiashi taking his daily shower humming happily. He even went so far as to dance in the film. Ninety-nine percent of all the girls who were unfortunate enough to witness this were either blushing madly or screaming bloody murder. The latter was more common.

----

A beeping noise was heard on Itachi's person making him fumble around in his pockets. "Here we go."

Gaara and Kisame stared at a little beeping object, "What's that?"

"Nothing much. It just tells me when Hyuuga Hiashi has lost enough self esteem to see if I tampered with his scrolls."

"Oh."

----

Hiashi was enjoying a nice hot cup tea when one of the Branch family members barged in. "Hiashi-sama, you should look outside at the Hokage Mount! Quickly!"

"What could possibly be such an emergency?" Hiashi activated his Byakugan and looked to the Hokage Mount. He's pale face paled further. "I want that film stopped immediately! And I want the man, or woman, who is responsible for this **head on my desk**!" The Branch member left Hiashi who had a blush on his face.

----

Naruto had finally mastered the water walking exercise. Now after the tiring exercise Naruto found himself running alongside Zabuza and Haku towards where Zabuza was taking them. "How much further Zabuza-sensei," he whined.

"It's a two day run to there, now stop your whining," growled Zabuza getting further annoyed.

"But I want to be there now!"

Haku had a large space inside his mind filled with patience, but after hearing Naruto say that one hundred and twenty-nine times, it starts to wear on you. Haku made a branch Naruto was about to land on covered in ice. Naruto landed on the branch and slipped making him fall to the ground. "Quit complaining," suggested Haku as Naruto groaned.

"Fine, fine."

----

Hiashi's long shower ended and a screen showed up saying, "Brought to you by Uchiha Itachi".

Everyone sighed in relief as the film ended. Another screen came up with a button that said, "Would you like to see this again?"

"**_NO!"_** was all of Konoha's cry. A mini Itachi appeared on the screen. The mini Itachi walked over to the button. "**_PLEASE! DON'T DO IT!"_** cried Konoha. The mini Itachi snickered evilly and pressed the button, starting it all over again. "**_NO!"_**

The Hyuuga's searched furiously, but they found no trace of anything that would show a film. This alone, they all figured, made Itachi an 'S' class criminal.

----

Sasuke was furious, he could never beat Itachi if Itachi could hide something from over fifty clan members with the Byakugan, and the rest of the village! Also, he was jutsu handicapped, how would he ever kill Itachi. He never even thought that Itachi didn't want to be killed.

----

Kakashi was a smart person, he knew this. He was calm too. With this great combination he had long since figured out how Itachi hid the film from everyone else. Kakashi had been very tempted to tell someone, but his love of embarrassmental torture prevented him from doing so. Now he thought otherwise.

"I know you know where it is Kakashi! In the name of youth, tell me how to stop this unyouthful film!" Kakashi was pinned to the side of the Hokage Tower by a man wearing a skintight green jumpsuit.

"Have you ever looked at that tree that is in front of the Hokage Mount with nothing in its way?" suggested Kakashi calmly making the entire crowd turn towards the would be hysterical tree.

"**_CUT DOWN THAT TREE!_**" they all ran to cut down the tree.

The poor tree began to collapse making the film get screwed up. Once it hit the ground the film resumed what it had been doing. "**_WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE HOKAGES DOES IT TAKE TO STOP THE FILM!?_**" They began to search for Kakashi since they knew he knew.

Meanwhile, Kakashi sat on the Hokage Mount, the one place the village wouldn't look, and the one place that someone couldn't see the film. Not that he minded male porn, but he would avoid it if he could. So now he lay on the top of his sensei's, the Yondaime, statue reading his beloved Icha Icha paradise.

----

Sasuke, unlike the rest of Konoha, was still trying to find out what would Itachi do to avoid having the device being found. '_The tree got in the way when it was tipping, so it has to be near the tree.'_ Sasuke searched around the tree base, and sure enough something caught his attention. '_A mirror? A very well placed one.'_ Sasuke moved his hand in front of the mirror, making the film stop.

Sasuke ignored the cheering of Konoha villagers and looked around to find the source of the film. '_Is that a laser on top of the Hokage Tower? Let's see.'_ Sasuke picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the thing on top of the Hokage Tower, hitting the object. Sasuke looked at his hand where a mini film was suppose to be playing, gone. He smiled in satisfaction.

----

Itachi scrambled around around looking for the beeping object. "There it is, so someone stopped the film."

"What film?" asked Gaara.

"The film that played when the Hyuuga opened their scroll room door," answered Itachi.

"And what might that film be showing," Kisame questioned Itachi.

"A film with the Hyuuga's head taking a shower humming and dancing. Why?"

"Why did I choose to come with you," Gaara mumbled.

----

Naruto was getting tired from the long run with the forced chakra controlling exercises. One of the worst things though was that Zabuza was making him carry around the over-sized sword. "Zabuza-sensei," he whined, "I'm getting tired, can we take a break?"

"Once we get to the closest town," answered Zabuza annoyed.

Naruto perked up, "And when's that?"

"Fifty Kilometers," Zabuza smiled sadistically.

"NO-O!" cried Naruto, then he slipped on a branch with ice.

----

Now that he was thoroughly embarrassed by Uchiha Itachi he had thought to check the scrolls too. He opened the Hyuuga scroll room door and choose the Hyuuga Kaiten scroll. He found that it was indeed blank. He growled, swearing bloody murder.

On the side of the Hyuuga mansion a picture of Hiashi sitting on a couch with the famous Icha Icha paradise novel appeared.

----

Sasuke had decided that if all the other jutsu scrolls were useless, then he'd go to a local bookstore. That decision is why he is currently reading 'How Uchiha Itachi Became Who He Is'. The reasoning for this is that Sasuke may find a weakness in his brothers ability.

Sasuke gathered all of Itachi's mangas and went over to the counter, "I'd like to buy these mangas please. On the Uchiha account please."

"Most certainly sir." The casher scanned the mangas and put in a paper bag, "Here you are sir."

Sasuke took the bag and pulled out the first volume to read.

----

Itachi looked out towards an incoming sand storm. It started as a brown speck on the horizon, then it became a a mile wide storm of sand. Itachi covered his face as the storm hit, Kisame did the same. Gaara shielded himself with sand, wondering if he should help his new partners.

Itachi felt the sand stop pelting him as he looked ahead. A wall of sand prevented him and Kisame from choking on the sand. "See," Itachi said, "I'm glad we brought him with us."

Gaara resisted a growl as he was being treated as a shield. "Why did I go with you?"

"You hated Sunagakure."

"We're stronger than the average person so we can help you get out of there."

"But most importantly..."

"We're the most extraordinary people you'll every meet."

Kisame and Itachi grinned merrily. Gaara sighed, "Whatever," and let them get pelted by the sand. Now Gaara was grinning happily.

----

Naruto had come to the conclusion that whenever he whined, ice would appear on the branch he was about to step on. "How much longer Zabuza-sensei?" he whined. Naruto looked around and saw on the branch three jumps away from him, '_Ice! Add chakra.'_

"You ask that every ten seconds," answered Zabuza as Naruto hit the ice. The chakra stabilized him for a bit before letting him fall again.

"Damn it, just my luck to slip," Naruto covered up the fact he tried to run on ice. The two bought it. "Come on brat, we don't have all day." Naruto sighed and followed with the huge sword on his back.

----

The sand storm was starting to fade, allowing Itachi to see a short distance. "Someone out there guys." Itachi looked at a figure in the storm.

"Who's crazy enough to stand in a sand storm but that psychopath?" asked Kisame who pointed to Gaara who glared .

"Don't know, let's check." Itachi activated his Sharingan and looked closer at the figure. His eyes widened, "T-this can't be," he whispered in shock.

"What do you mean?" Kisame began to think it was a person stronger than the both of them.

"He's wearing black! It the desert heat! He must be crazy."

The storm cleared allowing all to see the figure. Gaara stared in honor and horror, "Akasuna no Sasori!"

"Sasori? How would you know that, if it was him he would be in a puppet wouldn't he?" Itachi asked as all eyes turned to Gaara.

"I only wear a puppet when I plan to fight." Itachi spun around to find himself staring at a smirking Sasori.

"Hello," Itachi said at a loss for words.

"Then why are you here?" asked Kisame glaring at Sasori.

"Oh! Hold on," Sasori fumbled around in his cloak. "Here, _cough_, Uchiha Itachi," Sasori looked at a scroll he pulled out. "Akatsuki, a creepy organization, is giving you the chance of a lifetime to join our organization. We will provide you with food, water, creepy cloaks, and mysterious hats. The organization consists of 'S' and 'U' class criminals. If you do not join we can not do much but make you our puppet, but that is a pointless possibility since we already have enough...I'm going to put in my two cents now. We could also rip the Sharingan out of your eye sockets...Now then...If you have any other reasons for not joining tell the person we recruited. Damn it, they made this just for me and they say 'the person we recruited'! What jackasses, the could have said, 'tell Sasori', but no-o-o they had to make me some person! They even made me say make you our puppet, see! Puppet, that's my job! See?"

Sasori was leaning on Itachi's shoulder poking the scroll vigorously. "I'm sorry, but with you poking the scroll, no I can't see."

"Oh," Sasori stopped poking the scroll so Itachi could read it.

"Yes I see now. Please continue," Itachi said.

"Alright. Where was I, oh here. If Itachi wishes not to join us, then Sasori will inform us, then track you down for our reply. You have been warned. I edited that part if you want to know."

"Yes I know..." answered Itachi.

"...So what's your answer?" Sasori asked.

"I would prefer not to, but if they ever need me for a village-wide embarrassment mission they can ask me. Maybe other missions, but I want to live on the road." Itachi crossed his arms to prove his point.

"What do you mean." Sasori tilted his head in interest.

"Like messing up all the scrolls and records in a village making them fully embarrassed, stealing scrolls. Videotaping embarrassing films of important people. Stuff like that." Sasori was busy scribbling all the information down on a notepad with pages reading, 'Akatsuki's note taking notepad'.

"Got it, I'll give their reply sometime." Sasori turned around and skipped away happily.

"So what now," asked Kisame feeling left out.

"Do you know where Zabuza would go after picking up someone he was forced to train?"

"Of course, that happens more often than you think," Zabuza chirped happily.

----

Sasuke was beginning to learn to the, 'Katon: Housenka no Jutsu' though he did not have any scrolls, but he had a new reference. The fireballs were small which made him glare at his reflection in the water. He pulled out Itachi's new hit manga and looked at the seals to see what he did wrong.

Yes, his new reference was in fact 'How Uchiha Itachi Became Who He Is'. The thing about the manga is that at the back there is a glossary explaining every jutsu he does. Yes, it is a very useful manga.

----

Naruto was tired as he dragged the sword with him through the town. "You've done good brat," stated Zabuza.

"Th-thanks."

"Well, we need to get a hotel so we can rest." Zabuza walked into a hotel. "Hello, we are here to check in."

"Yes sir, will this be in yen or account," asked the man at the desk.

"Account." Zabuza handed the man three papers.

"Okay, if you could just wait a minute while we get this scanned," said the man as he walked off into the back room. Zabuza waited impatiently for the man to come back.

"Damn it, what's taking him so long," growled Zabuza angrily.

"Please calm down Zabuza-sensei," Haku sighed, "It has only been twenty seconds."

"Whatever."

The man came walking back in with the papers, "Here you are sir. Oh, and for safety reasons, we must ask you to give the sword to us until you leave."

"Fine. Brat, give it to him," Zabuza said, making Haku wonder if he meant what he said because he hates to part with his sword.

"Yes Zabuza-sensei." Naruto lifted the sword and gave it to the man. The man took it.

"Thank you..." Sadly for him he doesn't lift weights. The sword was too heavy for him and he dropped it, the sword took him with it. "Aaaggghhh! Get this thing off my arms, please!"

"Only if you let us take the sword," Zabuza sadistically said.

"Do whatever, just get this thing off my arms!" Zabuza bent over the counter and took the sword with a smile.

Zabuza looked at the cards that came with the papers' return. "Haku, you sleep in room 114, Naruto, 116, I sleep in 112. Go get some sleep now."

----

The newly-formed Ga-Sa-Chi team, or Gaara, Kisame, and Itachi, was now setting up camp. Gaara was making beds of sand for all of them, as Kisame was gathering sticks, and Itachi was setting rocks around the area they'd make the fire. Kisame came back with the sticks and dumped them into the circle of rocks.

Itachi used a minor Katon jutsu to get it started. "Gaara, could you keep the flame going and watch for enemies? We didn't sleep last night so it would be nice to be well rested." Gaara nodded. "Thanks."

----

Sasori stared at the crackling flame before him. He was alone on this trip back to Akatsuki. In the organization they normally go do missions in partners, but as of now it wasn't a big organization about only three people. Just a while ago there had been four, the extra being his partner. His partner's name was Orochimaru, he didn't particularly like him, but it was better than nothing.

Sasori was one of the first to join. Only the third, but their had been six total. Anyone who saw him had thought their leader made a mistake because he looked so young. Indeed, he did look young. His appearance at first glance was twelve, as well any other glance that is given to him. Because of this he was the outcast of the group.

He had one dream he wanted to fulfill, and that dream was unacceptable in the group of Nukenin. His dream was to get a hug from someone who accepted him. See why he was an outcast? He had killed his parents and the third Kazekage when he was just ten and made them into human puppets. He is indeed an odd person, he just wished he could find someone who doesn't treat him as a tool, but as family.

He had long since thought of leaving Akatsuki for these reasons. He was an outcast tool and he hated that, but at least they kept him around, unlike his parents. He had long since decided that once he found someone who cared for him, he would leave Akatsuki. Before he was afraid of being hunted down, but now that Orochimaru left he was no longer afraid. When he had informed the Akatsuki leader that Orochimaru had gone AWOL he was surprised to find he, or she, just shrugged their shoulders.

'_Once I find where I'm accepted, I'll become like Itachi and do missions when aske_**_d, but I'll live on the road.'_ was Sasori's last decision before falling into a blissful rest.**

**---- **

_**End Chapter Two: Groupings.**_

_**Tricked you all didn't I. I am not making it a 'Zabuza, Haku, and Naruto go to Sand and find Gaara'. I am making it a Zabuza, Haku and Naruto go train, Itachi and Kisame find and train Gaara, the two meet up and become a cool training team. Ha!**_

_**LoS**_

_**P.S. Sasori rocks. l.l**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Answer to question:**_

'Why are your chapters so long?'

_**I have a hard time ending chapters, and I like to fit as much as I can in one chapter.**_

'Will there be any pairings?'

_**Probably not, but who knows. I drift in the winds.**_

_**Begin Chapter Three: Meetings**_

Zabuza sat up, dark and early in the morning, hours before any normal person would wake. He threw the covers to the side and went into the bathroom to wash up.

Another trait of a great ninja is that they take almost no time to get cleaned up.

Zabuza walked out of the bathroom miraculously dry but clean. He walked to the door and took the nob in his hand and flipped it open with a flick of his wrist. He walked out of the door and to the room next to his. He knocked.

Haku opened the door at which someone was knocking, revealing Zabuza. "Good morning Zabuza-sensei, you're up early. Are you ready to leave?"

"Not yet, I have some things planned."

"Like what Zabuza-sensei?" Hake asked making Zabuza smile sadistically.

----

Gaara watched the flame. He had taken along two of Itachi's books , but he finished those. He heard shuffling of cloth against sand.

Itachi walked next to Gaara, "Let me see your seal."

Gaara looked up to him and glared, "And why should I do that?"

"Because I might find a way to let you sleep," answered Itachi.

Gaara raised an eyebrow but obeyed. He lifted his shirt up revealing a small pattern on the base of his stomach. Itachi's eyes became red and focused on the seal. "Gaara, if you could do me a favor and allow Ichibi to control your eyes I could probably help you."

"No way, you're no match for Shukaku!" Gaara dropped his shirt and glared insanely at Itachi.

"Gaara, I know what I'm doing, trust me," Itachi frowned.

"Yeah brat, if he's doing what I think he's doing, you have nothing to worry about," commented Kisame.

Gaara looked worried before his eyes changed into yellow eyes with shuriken-like pupils.

----

Sasuke had gotten up early in the morning again to train. He had yet to master the Katon jutsu he was practicing. He promised himself he'd master, or throughly complete, a jutsu before he moved on to the next one.

It always bothered him that he was having trouble with a jutsu that his brother mastered when he was four.

----

Naruto opened his eyes to see the smiling face of Zabuza and the neutral face of Haku. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much brat, come on. We got a ways to go before we get to the next town we rest at." Zabuza walked out the door with Haku.

Naruto lifted himself up, or tried to. He had found himself stuck to the bed. "Help, help! I'm stuck to the bed!"

Zabuza's head peeked through the doorway. "It's called weights brat."

Naruto blinked and did his best to get himself up. Slowly he lifted and got out of bed sluggishly. He made his way to the lobby which took longer than anyone would have wished. "Come on brat. Haku did better then you when he first got his weights." Naruto perked up at this. He began to move faster since he had a new challenge, not too much, but enough.

----

Once Itachi spotted the eyes of Ichibi, he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and looked into the eyes.

The clouds turned black, the sky turned red, and white sand appeared . Itachi stood, looking directly at the one-tailed demon Ichibi, or Shukaku. Ichibi lunged at him with a claw ready to strike. Inches away from Itachi's head Ichibi became a very tiny version of himself, over-sized tail and all. "Now that you know what I can do here, let's start with some things. First let Gaara be able to sleep."

"_Ha ha. Foolish human. Hey wait! Why is my voice so squeaky! Where did my beautiful booming voice go?"_

"It went along with your size. Now, either let Gaara sleep, or there will be major changes to what happens."

"_Never, fool. I will escape from him. I will never give in." _growled the angry little raccoon demon.

"Fine, your choice, I'll give you the span of seventy-two hours to change it. In that time, I will begin the process." The field of white sand turned red as the raccoon demon fell into the water.

"_No! I can't swim! Get me out of here!"_

"You could always change your mind."

----

After seventy-two hours Itachi came back, even though Shukaku had still kept to his decision. Gaara's eyes became normal as he collapsed to the ground. "I feel . . . different."

"That is because Shukaku is not trying to gain control, Gaara. Now, I need for you to lie down and show me your shirt again."

Gaara nodded, "...Thanks." Gaara lifted his shirt revealing the seal again.

Itachi began to do hand seals. "Okay, this will hurt a little." Chakra gathered into his hand as he bit his thumb on the other hand. He smeared it onto his chakra glowing hand. He slammed his hand into Gaara's stomach making him gasp in pain. Gaara fell limp on the ground as Itachi stood up from his crouching position. "Kisame, could you please carry Gaara. We have a ways to go before we meet up with Zabuza."

"Fine, I'll pick up the kid. The brat is probably going to Suzume's place where he trains anyone that is new to him. She lives on the border of Kiri." Kisame bent down and picked up Gaara.

"Thank you Kisame. If we run all day, do you think we will meet up with him early?"

"Do you have a map I could look at?" Itachi shuffled around in his pockets and pulled out a scroll. "Thank you. If Zabuza picked up the kid in Grass two days ago, he'll get there by tomorrow. If we run, we could get there in two days."

"Hm...one day after Zabuza. Ya know. I think it doesn't really matter when we first meet up with him. So, how about we just wander around and train the kid for a while. He needs it." Itachi jumped into the trees with Kisame behind him.

"That's alright. So, what do we train him?" Kisame pushed Gaara further up his shoulder.

"Chakra control, then taijutsu, after that, what we feel like he needs."

"So what seal did you place on him?"

"I call it the Absorbtion Seal. It will take Ichibi's chakra then add it to Gaara's capacity. Ichibi will die when he no longer has any chakra left." explained Itachi.

"So how long do you estimate that to be?"

"A year."

----

Naruto had found that he could not tree climb, or water walk like he was able to do before the added weights, but he caught on quickly.

Haku stood on the ground watching Naruto in a daze. '_Zabuza is training Naruto more than he trained me. I didn't get one hundred pound weights at that age. I got my fifty pound weights when I was eight. Is he favoring Naruto over me. My weights are only at two hundred now, and have been that way for the past six months. Does Zabuza really care for me?'_

"Haku, remind me to increase your weights next stop. Any time I'm training Naruto, you should work on your abilities. We'll do teamwork training when we get to my friend's place."

Haku regretted ever doubting his master.

----

Hyuuga Hinata was a sad girl. Her crush had recently been taken away from Konoha by the evil Uchiha Itachi. She was scrubbing the wall of the Hyuuga Estate with the picture of her father on it. Next to her was a grumbling Hyuuga Neji. She didn't hate Neji, he was her cousin, but Neji certainly hated her.

They were both assigned to clean off the painted wall of the Hyuuga Estate. It was a hard job, since the paint happened to be a special formula made by Itachi, and everyone knows what that means. They had been working tirelessly from the time they woke up to now. Luckily they were almost finished.

In an attempt to finish the chore Hyuuga Neji scrubbed furiously on the painting. Finally, after hours of tedious work they were finished as the last speck of lavender was scrubbed off.

Sadly for the two, on the other side of the building a similar picture appeared, making Haishi scream.

----

Naruto, after long backbreaking work, had finally gotten to the point of being able to jump from tree to tree. After the first seven tries he slipped and fell or broke the branch. Now, though, he could jump a total of three branches and stabilize a falling branch. "Zabuza, when do we get to your friend's place?" was Naruto's borderline whine.

"We continue to run until we reach the shore. We rest at the shore then we go straight there. No stopping. We'll get to my friend's house at around two in the afternoon," answered Zabuza slightly annoyed.

"Oh, okay. So, how long until we reach the shore?"

"Sundown."

Naruto was very tempted to complain, but he soon realized it would do nothing but hurt him. "Okay," he sighed.

----

Kisame felt Gaara shift positions on his back and snuggled in closer. "Itachi, can't you carry the kid?"

"Yes."

"Then take him." Kisame was almost begging him to do so.

"No thanks. I do so enjoy watching your misery." Itachi smiled at Kisame.

"And I do so hate you right now," growled Kisame.

"I know that."

The two continued on in silence until Gaara began to shift again. "Where am I?"

"Gaara, you are currently in the forest on Kisame's back." Itachi smiled while Kisame growled.

"Oh, well, what happened?"

"You went unconscious after I hit you with the seal. You should be glad you did, otherwise you would have screamed in absolute pain and then fallen into a semi-unconscious state. The seal I put on you will absorb Ichibi's chakra. Then, after you gain a certain amount of strength it will give you the chakra. You will continue to have control over the sand, but your famous sand shield will be gone. The sand will be under your control completely so you could recreate the shield, but you need to know when the enemy will strike. Ichibi will continue to bother you until about three days of his complete absorbtion. You will still have to worry about Ichibi taking control so you can not sleep. Once he is gone, you may sleep normally." answered Itachi with added information.

"Okay," Gaara fell into a blissful rest.

----

The ninja trio stood at the bank of a river. "Naruto, your task now is to walk up the river with chakra. Once you've got to the waterfall, start walking up the side of it. This should not be very hard you until you reach the waterfall. Now, go."

Naruto jumped on the water and found it very easy to stand on. He began walking gracefully up the river.

Zabuza watched Naruto and whispered to Haku, "Why do you think he is so good at chakra control when he has so much of it?"

"I have a theory. Since he has the Kyuubi, who is said to be the master of chakra, sealed in him he will get it a little faster. Also, he has great determination to succeed. I've noticed that he has begun to land on the ice I place on a branch without slipping or cracking it." answered Haku quietly.

Naruto fell from the falls and landed on top of the water. He stood back up and tried again.

----

The Hokage was having trouble. He knew he had to list Naruto as something, he just didn't know what. After many seconds of of flipping back ideas he had figured the MIA, or missing in action, would suit it. Then again, he wasn't fighting, and he was stolen, not missing. SIR, or stolen in rest, is what he had decided on.. He nodded in satisfactory as he made a new list for SIR. Naruto was the only one under it, and it will probably stay that way.

In years to come people will wonder why the Hokage would call a child of seven, sir.

----

Itachi jumped from tree to tree humming a happy tone. Actually, he skipped from tree to tree which could only be described as amazing. Kisame, on the other hand, practically stumbled from branch to branch, sad and annoyed he had to carry the sleeping child. One must sacrifice their desires to fill another's. Sadly for Kisame, he didn't want Itachi to be happy, he was forced.

They definitely were an odd pair.

----

Naruto panted at the top of the river. He crouched with the ball of his foot on the water and the other leg knelt. He had finally made it up the waterfall. Down below him he heard Zabuza yell, "Come on brat! We need to get moving!"

He sighed and jumped down from the waterfall and landed on the river below. "I'm coming." He still noticed the weighs slowed him down.

----

Sasori stood at a rock in River country. He had been running at his fastest pace to get here as soon as he did. His ring glowed and the rock moved revealing a cave. He walked in as the cave closed behind him. Torches flickered to life adding a spooky touch to the already spooky area. He came to the end of the cave where his ring glowed again. He walked right into the wall and disappeared.

On the other side of the cave Sasori walked out of a red wall and into a hallway. He continued to walk through the hallways until he stopped at a wall. He lifted his hand into the wall and twisted it. He walked into the red wall and disappeared. Yes, very spooky.

Sasori entered into a room where a shadow of a person graced the floor. "Leader, I have come with Uchiha Itachi's reply. He said he would do some missions for us, but he still wishes to wander. He mostly suggested embarrassment missions like destroying a village's records."

"Find him and tell him I have agreed to his terms," the Leader's voices called out.

'_Damn it, I'll never learn of Leader's identity. I only see his shadow with spiky hair. He even talks with different voices so his speech can't be traced. Damn, I hate that. I so wish I could do that. People would be like, "Dude, you're so cool and mysterious. Can I hug you?" And I would be like, "I only hug people who know me. I am too cool for you." They would be like, "You're so cool, I wish I were that cool." I would be like, "Ha, you could never be like me. Get out of my sight before I make you my puppet." "Yes Leader-sama," they would respond.'_

The Leader chuckled his spooky, multi voiced chuckle making Sasori remember where he was. "Sasori, are you fantasizing about being like me and your silly hugs again?"

"Um, uh... No." Sasori tried to scurry away but when he ran into the spot he came out of, he collapsed.

"Maybe you should open the door," suggested the Leader.

"I'm sorry," Sasori opened the invisible door and left the Leader. "When will they realize I'm not evil and will not kill them if they do wrong. What can I do that doesn't reveal my identity but makes them think I am good." The Leader's shadow moved making it seem as if he was rubbing his chin, "Pondering, is for ponderers who like to ponder pointless ponderings."

----

Sasori walked past the one person he knew he could trust in the group. He was the one who first told him of Akatsuki. Sasori knew little about him, but he did know that he was called Kimeyu by the leader. Sasori also had the suspicion that Kimeyu knew the identity of the leader. "Hello Kimeyu," greeted Sasori.

"Good afternoon Sasori," he responded.

That was all of their confrontation as they walked their separate ways.

----

They were getting close to the ocean as the Sun began to sink in the horizon. Naruto felt the sand grace his sandals as he set foot on the beach. "Can we rest now Zabuza-sensei?"

"Yes, you may rest Naruto," answered Zabuza making Naruto collapse into the sand. "Haku, we should get our rest to."

----

Itachi jumped down from a tree and landed in a clear area. "Kisame, we will rest here." Kisame set Gaara down and laid down also. Soon the group was resting peacefully as Sasori ran through the night.

----

Naruto opened his eyes staring out at the ocean he slept near. A few feet over, Haku was cooking fish over a beautifully dancing fire. Zabuza was waxing his sword and sharpening it with chakra.

Water beat against Naruto's legs as he stood on the water looking out at the ocean. He was calm, which was unusual for him.

"Naruto, come get your fish. You'll need the extra energy," called out Haku.

Naruto silently walked over to the fire and sat down, still staring at the ocean. He took the cooked fish and began eating it slowly. "What's wrong brat?" asked Zabuza as he bit through a chunk of the fish.

"I don't know. I just don't feel hyper today." Naruto finished the fish slowly, yet quickly at the same time. "I'm going to see if my control is enough to open the next seal." Naruto pulled out the scroll and opened it. He pumped chakra into it making two new ones accessible. Naruto bit his thumb and smeared it on the lower one. A scroll appeared as Naruto closed the other ones.

Naruto opened the new scroll, his enthusiasm rejuvenated slightly. He read out loud, "Naruto, you have mastered most, if not all, of the chakra controlling exercises. I will now teach you a jutsu worthy of your status. Below the jutsu is all the ways you can use it. Kage Bunshin: the art of of making solid clones. The clones are easily manipulated. They normally will disappear after one hit, but you could easily make a clone that can take multiple hits by add lots of chakra and only making one clone. They are very good as sparing partners, spies, trackers. Everything a Kage Bunshin learns is stored into you subconscious. Later on, once you've mastered the jutsu you will learn to access this information so you can wield a Kage Bunshin to its fullest. This jutsu requires a lot of chakra, which you have, but is very useful. There is no limit as to how far a Kage Bunshin can leave you. Master this as quick as possible."

"He's teaching you Kage Bunshin! He's crazy!" bellowed Zabuza in shock.

"Well, might as well try it," Naruto placed his hands in a cross shaped seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A poof of smoke appeared to the right of him.

"I can't believe you did it!" yelled Zabuza making Haku turn from his gaze on the ocean.

"What did he do Zabuza-sensei?" asked Haku.

"He made a Kage Bunshin on his first try!"

"Why are you surprised? He has the largest chakra capacity I've seen in a child and has pretty good control over it. It is to be expected," reasoned Haku.

"Well, I guess you're right. So what are you doing with the ice, Haku?"

"I'm making a path for Naruto to follow. He will need good control and agility to not fall into the water." Haku stared back at the water as it cracked and froze.

"Haku can make ice! So that's why I saw ice on those branches!" both Narutos asked loudly.

Both Haku and Zabuza stared at Naruto dumbly.

----

The Hokage was busy doing paperwork at the dreadful hours of the morning. He picked up a letter that was signed by Suna's Kazekage. He read, '_Dear Sarutobi:_

_I will inform you that my son Gaara has suddenly left the village of Suna willingly with your nukenin Itachi. Because of this I need one more person in his place to become a ninja here in Suna. If you have a spare that is willing I would gladly appreciate him or her.'_ The Hokage reread the letter and had his own thoughts. '_Itachi took him, that's interesting. Could he be trying to gather demon vessels together? Well, do I even have anyone to spare as of now?'_ Someone quickly came to his mind as he scribbled down a return letter.

----

Itachi's eyes opened as he heard a crackling fire. He assumed the person awake to be Gaara. He looked around. Yes, Gaara was awake, but he didn't seem to be controlling the fire. "Sasori, have you got the reply?"

"Yes I do. The Leader says he will accept your terms." Sasori passed Itachi a fire-cooked sandwich.

Itachi promptly ate it. "Mmm...this is good Sasori, where did you learn to cook?" Itachi munched down on the sandwich in delight. "Yo, Kisame wake up, we got sandwiches." Itachi's question forgotten.

Kisame sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I want a sandwich." Sasori handed Kisame a sandwich. "Mmm...Who cooked this?"

"Sasori did, Kisame," answered Itachi.

"Sasori is back? That was fast. What did you put in the sandwich?"

"I used cow meat grilled over a dull fire with baked lettuce and tomatoes," answered Sasori as he doused the fire. "Oh Itachi, I have a mission for you."

"Oh, and what is that?" asked Itachi.

----

The Hokage stared at the village's only remaining Uchiha. "Sasuke, I have received a letter from the Kazekage in Suna. He asks if I could spare a ninja in training around your age to become a ninja there since one of them has gone AWOL. Would you like to be the ninja in training?"

Sasuke crossed his arms in thought, "And what would I get out of it?"

"Well, I'm sure they have more jutsu to learn since they haven't been vandalized like Konoha." Sasuke perked up at the news. "Also, Suna has a much more strict way of being a ninja. They could easily make you stronger for a goal you might have."

"I'll do it!" Sasuke almost began parading around the room in joy.

"Good, good, now let me sign the transfer list."

----

"I'll pay you a million yen up front to humiliate all of Suna out of their wildest dreams."

Itachi smiled at the mission, "Sasori, I'll do that mission for free." Sasori smiled.

"Good. Please do that as soon as possible." Sasori got up and left the ninja group.

"Okay then, to Suna!" yelled Itachi pointing a finger up into the air.

"Damn it, we just left the place," grumbled Kisame as Gaara sighed.

----

"Yes," Zabuza and Haku replied simultaneously.

"Okay, that explains a lot," both Naruto's said, "So we walk from here to your friend's house without the aid of a bout."

"Yes, now we need to be going. I wish to reach them before late afternoon." Zabuza headed towards the water with Haku following.

Naruto turned to his clone, "Come on clony." Naruto ran off towards where the broken bridge of ice was and jumped on it. Naruto and his clone jumped from sheet of ice to sheet of ice with chakra added.

Naruto stepped on a very thin sheet of ice making it crack. His clone made a giant leap and caught the real Naruto and landed on a sheet of ice. "Thanks clony." The clone nodded and the two jumped off again.

Zabuza stared at Naruto and his clone in wonder. Naruto had begun to treat his clone as a brother. "I'm glad Itachi talked me into this."

Naruto learned that when his clone was low on chakra he could give chakra to him. It was a useful skill that Naruto was glad he learned.

Naruto noticed that the path of ice was beginning to get more sloppy meaning Haku was in a hurry to add more. '_I'll show him that we can get past this.'_ Naruto slowed down allowing his clone to pass him. He began to speed up as the clone looked back with a smile. Naruto leaped towards his clone who laced its fingers together. Naruto landed in the clone's hands and they both used chakra to push Naruto forward.

Naruto landed in the water. He added chakra to his leg and slammed it onto the water making a large circler wave. The wave got to the clone who stood on a piece of ice. The wave tilted the clone's head towards Naruto who then made a giant leap and dove towards Naruto. Naruto jumped back as the clone shot into the water where he stood.

Another good ninja trait. They can make up new moves on the fly.

Naruto made an invisible platform of chakra and began to spin like the Hyuuga Kaiten. Little did he know that at that point a lower seal of his Progress Scroll changed and read, 'Accessible'. Naruto made a whirlpool under him. As the whirlpool grew bigger Naruto went deeper into the water.

The clone stared at the whirlpool he faced. He was beginning to be sucked in by the whirlpool as he came up with an insane plan. He began swimming at the whirlpool, and when he got closer he began to add chakra. With a mighty swing of his legs he shot towards the whirlpool.

Naruto caught images of his clone coming closer to him so he add chakra to it so it wouldn't disappear when it hit the whirlpool. What a sad mistake. Naruto felt his clone slam into him and brought both of them out of the pool. The two continued to fight under water as the whirlpool began to fade.

Zabuza had never seen such an odd sight before. Naruto and his clone were doing things they never knew before and made it seem as if they've known it for years. That's a ninja trait he'd easily trade for waking up without being tired. He watched as two blond heads popped out of the water panting heavily. "Amazing what those two can do," he muttered.

----

Itachi had decided to run the fastest he could towards Suna. Kisame could keep up, but sadly, Gaara could not. So now Itachi was running at speeds envied by Gai with Gaara riding annoyed on his back. At the pace they were going the would reach Suna before nightfall.

----

Sasuke was as happy as could be. He would be leaving soon. He could learn new stuff, get rid of fan girls, and become stronger than Itachi.

He was already getting ready to go. He is planing to get to Suna by morning the next day. He couldn't wait to see the new village's gates.

----

Naruto and his clone were doing pointless tricks to pass the time as they made their way to Zabuza's friend. Naruto spotted an island on the horizon making him more eager to get there. Naruto and his clone began to run faster to the speck on the horizon.

As the speck grew closer Naruto moved fasted. Zabuza and Haku could easily keep up with Naruto's speed since he had weights on.

Naruto and his clone arrived at the shore of the little island. "Wow, incredible," they both muttered.

"Isn't it though," commented Zabuza as he walked onto the shore. The little island was filled with trees. "Come on brat, I need you to come and see my friend." Naruto nodded and followed Zabuza through the forest.

Soon they came upon a house in the middle of the forest. Zabuza knocked on the door. The knob twisted as the door began to open, a head popped out. "Zabuza, Haku! It is good to see you! What brings you here?"

"Well Suzume, I've got a new student."

"Really? Who?" asked Suzume.

"His name is Naruto, he's over there." Zabuza pointed to Naruto.

Suzume glared, "Kyuubi," was her snarled whisper.

----

Hinata sat at the top of the row in the corner. She was a shy girl who was never very social. She didn't have many friends since the girls were fan girls of Sasuke, and the guys were too rowdy. She had decide she would become friends with only nice people like Shino, Shikamaru, or Choji. She heard her sensei tell the class, "Okay, it is time to eat lunch, kids."

All the kids rushed out of the class for lunch. Hinata got up after most of the crowd had disappeared. She continued to walk as someone fell into step with her. "Hello Shikamaru-kun," she greeted.

"Hello Hinata," Shikamaru responded. "Hinata, I just want to know if you liked Naruto."

"Eep!" was her shocked response.

"Hm...Naruto was an interesting person," Shikamaru told the girl making her less tense. "Why did you like him?"

"I-I liked him, b-because he was determined and kind," stuttered Hinata.

"Two good reasons. What do you think Naruto is doing now?" Shikamaru began to eat some rice in his lunch.

"I think he is trying to run away."

----

Indeed, Naruto was very tempted to run, but something stopped him. That something happened to be realization. '_Kyuubi? Did she call me Kyuubi? I've been called Fox, and Demon, so it might make sense. Then I am somehow related to Kyuubi, but didn't Kyuubi die? Or was I lied to, I need to figure it out.'_ Naruto looked at the women, "Why did you call me Kyuubi?"

"Because you are! Don't play dumb!"

'_She says I'm Kyuubi, but I don't feel like Kyuubi. If I was him wouldn't I be evil? I can not be him. A possible reincarnation, but not him totally.'_

"Suzume, I need to talk to you." Zabuza walked into the house and shut the door. Naruto's senses went haywire as he did his best to listen to the conversation. He heard, "Damn it, Suzume he's not Kyuubi!"

"Yes, Zabuza, he is!"

"He is just a vessel!"

Naruto stopped listening having all the information he needed. '_So the Kyuubi is sealed inside me. Sealed by my own idol!' _Naruto was overwhelmed by sadness and anger. He ran this time. He ran into the forest until he disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Naruto has much to take in at the moment," the clone told Haku and ran after Naruto.

The clone found his creator sitting at the shore staring out at the ocean. "Hello Futago (Twin)."

"Hello Meijin (Master)." The clone, now referred to as Futago, stood at the side of Naruto looking at the shore.

----

Haku walked in on the scene of two Narutos, one sitting cross-legged on the shore and the other standing slouched to the right of him. They truly looked like brothers. "Naruto."

Both Narutos looked at Haku. "What do you want Haku?" asked the sitting Naruto.

"I wanted for you to know that you're not the Kyuubi, just the vessel," answered Haku.

"We know that Haku," said the one standing.

'_Damn it, I can't figure out which one's real.'_

"We wish to be left alone," the one getting up responded.

"We will speak with Suzume about the Kyuubi if she wants to," the slouched one stood straight.

"You should go back in case Zabuza wonders where we are."

'_Can they read each other's mind? This is amazing, but confusing. I should probably go back, just in case.'_ Haku turned around and walked back to the house.

Haku came into view as soon as he saw Zabuza and Suzume exit the building. "Haku, where did Naruto go?"

"He went to the shore behind me. He's with his clone." Haku pointed behind him.

"Thank you," responded Zabuza.

"Um...he also said he would talk to Suzume, and I think he means only Suzume," Haku informed Zabuza.

"Then I'll talk to the demon myself." Suzume stormed off towards the area Haku said Naruto was.

----

Naruto stared at the water. He felt like being alone, with only himself with him. He heard the shifting of sand behind him. "Hello Suzume."

"Demon, why are you trying to kill those two?"

"Kill, I'm not going to kill them. I am not the Kyuubi, just the vessel. I don't know how to make you trust me," was Naruto's answer.

"I know when someone is lying. Though I know of a way you can try to prove yourself." Suzume grinned.

"And what might that be," the other Naruto asked.

Suzume did not respond. Naruto dodged a quick kunai.

Suzume started throwing many weapons at Naruto and his clone. "Futago, stay out of this, you are more easily lost than I am." Naruto yelled to his clone who was about to enter the fight. Naruto felt a nick on his cheek.

"It would be like you, Kyuubi, to only care for a copy of yourself." Naruto dodged a kunai. "You can do better then that Kyuubi."

Naruto ran at Suzume dodging weapons all the while. Naruto aimed a punch at Suzume. His fist was inches away from her face when Naruto felt a kick in the stomach making him shoot back. Naruto flipped and landed on the water clutching his stomach. '_She's strong, my stomach hurts too much right now, I can't fight her.'_

"Brat, I'm an X-jonin of Konoha, I won't be so easily defeated," boasted Suzume.

"Konoha you say. What made you leave?"

"You, you bastard! You took away my daughter!"

Naruto frowned, "I'm sorry that Kyuubi killed your daughter, but please, don't blame me."

Suzume saw true sorrow in Naruto's eyes. She was a weapons mistress and was proud of it, but she also has the ability of observation. '_The scroll that has the katana sealed within can not be wielded as the katana itself.'_ She looked at Naruto, "I know when you are lying, but I never said I'd know in that moment. You are correct, you are not Kyuubi."

She turned and walked into the forest. Naruto smiled a happy smile as he and his clone followed her.

----

Sasuke looked at the gates of Konoha open wide. He walked out with two jonin at his side. He was ready, ready for a new life.

----

Naruto closed the door behind him as he looked at the room in amazement. Weapons of all different kinds were on the walls. If you wanted a weapon you could easily find it here. Sad to say though, he found no weapon that looked like it would suit his style, besides the kunai and shuriken. "Naruto, welcome to my humble home. I will help Zabuza train you, but first I need you to take these papers and pump chakra into them.

Naruto took the papers and pumped chakra into them. Nothing happened. "Let me have the cards back please." Naruto handed Suzume the cards in bewilderment. "I will tell you what the cards do later on."

Naruto nodded as Suzume put the cards in a box. "So what do I do now?"

"I don't know, train?" suggest Suzume.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Naruto pulled his favorite scroll out of his pocket. He unrolled it and smeared blood from a recent wound onto it. A large scroll appeared. Naruto unrolled the scroll and read it. Naruto looked up from the scroll and at his clone. "Futago, want to practice?"

"Sure Meijin."

Naruto laid the the scroll on the floor so he could read the instructions. Naruto took his stance on the opposite of the room from his clone. They both took the same stance as each other. Then they shot towards each other and began to attack and block.

Another seal on the Progress Scroll became accessible as the two continued to spar.

----

After one and a half hours of sparring Naruto was struggling to hold his chakra. Futago was also struggling not to lose any more so he wouldn't disappear. Luckily for the both of them Naruto was able to add enough chakra to Futago to sustain numerous hits. They both sprawled themselves out on the floor as they waited for Naruto's chakra to return.

Naruto's eye caught the image of a picture over the fire place. The woman, Naruto recognized as Suzume, held a small child with brown eyes and a little bit of brown hair. Naruto smiled realizing that the baby girl must have been her daughter. He sat up, Futago doing the same, they looked at Suzume who held the cards in her hand.

"I have come back with the test results."

"What results?" asked Naruto.

"The cards. They were to test what element suits you, also, what weapon and taijutsu style you are best in." answered Suzume.

"So what is it?"

Suzume looked at the first card, "You seem to specialize in chakra manipulation, and jutsu that you don't need a limited amount of chakra in. Odd. The other card says that you like weapons you can throw or are attached to your fingers. A taijutsu style is unknown. So Kyuubi did affect you, but only in your fighting style, interesting."

"Okay, so what do we do now?" asked Futago.

"Well, I think you should make up your own taijutsu style with claws. Make up jutsu you could do with chakra alone. And work on those," suggested Suzume.

"Okay, so how do we make our nails grow and harden," asked Naruto.

"Chakra maybe?" Suzume walked off somewhere leaving the two to train.

"Hey Meijin, do you know where Zabuza and Haku went?"

"No, Futago, I do not."

-----

Haku was running around the island with new weights as Zabuza sat on a lawn chair drinking lemonade. Haku stopped to pant. "Sorry Haku, but you're not allowed to stop, I'm not tired." Zabuza took a long sip of lemonade making Haku's inner self cry.

----

The Naruto twins made a deal, Futago would work on how to lengthen and harden their nails while Naruto made up new jutsu.

Futago looked at his hands. He pumped chakra, nothing. He pumped more, still nothing. He sent a surge of chakra. His nails grew another centimeter making him smile. He didn't worry, they still had two hours until sundown.

----

Itachi set Gaara down as he started at the setting Sun. Suna has always been the country that sees sundown first in the shinobi world. People had for many years accepted the dark as the time to sleep. Itachi took it as the time to strike.

The trio of ninja had already made plans for what they would do to the village. Gaara took off into the desert to begin his job. Kisame made his way into many peoples' homes and rigged their water supply. Itachi took care of the scroll gathering.

Yes, Suna would be very hysterical in the morning.

----

Futago walked up to Naruto after some hours of perfecting. "Meijin, I finally figured out how to lengthen our nails."

"I wasn't getting anywhere anyway. So what do you do?"

"You need to focus chakra to the nails on your finger and send a surge to it. Watch." Futago held out his hand. His nails began to grow to about a centimeter in length.

"Cool, I want to try." Naruto held out his hand and sent a surge of chakra to it. His nails grew to the length of Futago's. Naruto pressed his nail into his thumb, "And hard, too."

"Yes, well we should get some rest so we can practice tomorrow." suggest Futago.

"True, let's sleep on the couch since we haven't gotten a room yet." Naruto jumped onto a couch. "Good night Futago."

"Night Meijin."

----

_**End Chapter Three: Meetings**_

_**Not the funniest possible, but, that is why it's action/adventure before humor.**_

_**I hope you readers enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.**_

_**LoS**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Begin Chapter Four: Training**_

Naruto sat up and stretched tiredly. He found one thing that was not right. "Why am I on a bed?" Naruto looked around and saw that he was in a room. "Hey, Futago, how did we get here?" Naruto began to shake his clone.

"What. Meijin, where are we?" asked Futago sleepily.

"We seem to be in a room, do you know how we got here?" asked Naruto again.

"Maybe Suzume put us here," Futago answered.

"Possibly. Lets go find out." Naruto jumped out of bed and ran through the door. Futago followed him down the stairs.

Naruto entered the main room as a wonderful smell met his nose. "Do I smell...?"

"I think you do," Futago appeared at Naruto's side.

"RAMEN!" they both shouted happily. They ran into where they smelled the ramen. "We want ramen. Suzume, where is the ramen?"

"Here Naruto,"said Suzume as she handed Naruto a bowl.

"Hey, where's Futago's bowl?" asked Naruto annoyed.

"Futago is a clone, Naruto, he doesn't need to eat," answered Suzume.

"Yes I do. I hungry as well, I want ramen," complained Futago.

"Clones don't have organs, so they don't need to eat." A growl was heard in the room. "...Please tell me that was you Naruto."

"Sorry, but that was Futago," said Naruto with noddles hanging from his mouth.

"What!?" Suzume began to do hand seals. "Futago shouldn't have organs," she repeated as her hands began to glow. She slided her hands inches over Futago's body.

"Is something wrong Suzume?" asked Futago to the paled women.

"Are you really Futago?" she asked the clone.

"Yes I am," answered Futago.

"Naruto, your clone is not normal. He seems to have internal organs, normal thought process." She gulped, "And Kyuubi."

----

Sasuke was getting closer to the villages gates. The sun was beginning to rise, lighting up the trees and sand. Two guards looked at Sasuke and the two jonin. "Halt, state your purpose."

"We have come to bring you a replacement academy student," answered the jonin reading a book lazily.

"Okay. You may enter." The sandstone gates creaked open slowly. They group entered the area and stopped in fear. The famous Ichibi sealed within Gaara was thrashing around angrily.

But that wasn't what scared them the most. It was that the collection of all of the nine tailed demons were surrounding the village, even Kyuubi.

----

On the cliffs near the village Gaara, Kisame, and Itachi were rolling around laughing hysterically.

----

Sasuke turned to see a house's window shattered with water spraying out. Obviously it was an omen because soon all the houses' windows shattered with water continuously spraying out. The sand around the area turned to mud, and soon the ground began to raise.

Sasuke pulled his leg out of the mud. Sadly, his sandal was lost.

Water began to spray on Ichibi who was very near the Kazekage Tower. Ichibi began to droop down and collapsed on the Kazekage Tower. The other eight demons, who were at the edge of the village made a giant leap backwards and landed in the ocean that bordered the village. With all the demons impacting into the water, a giant tsunami was created.

Gallons of water slammed into the sand spraying tons of quicksand-like substance upon the hysterical village.

Covered in mud, sand, and water, Sasuke became sightly annoyed. This was not what he expected to have happened when he got here.

----

Gaara had just one last thing to do before he considered himself finished. He twisted what was left of the remaining sand.

----

Sasuke watched as three giant sand figures rose in the West, South, and North. The image of Gaara in the West, the image of Kisame in the South, and the image of Itachi in the North. The sand figures bent down, grabbed some mud, and rose. They bent their arms behind them and throw the mud at the village.

----

Kisame was laughing like he had never laughed before. "Good touch Gaara. I'm glad you're with us." The group of three ninja laughed, rolling on one of the walls of the village.

----

Sasuke spit out some mud that was in his mouth to the ground. The entire village was covered in mud. Glass was shattered, mud filled every corner of every house. Food was spoiled. The village was in ruin. All because of three people.

"What did I do to deserve this!" Sasuke shouted to the sky.

----

"How can he have the Kyuubi in him? Kyuubi can't be in two places at once. Can he?" Naruto set his bowl of ramen down on the table.

"I don't know. Kyuubi is very strong, but I doubt he can be in two places at once," answered Suzume worriedly.

"So how can we tell if Kyuubi can be in two places at once," asked Futago, still hungry.

"The best way is to ask him," answered Suzume.

"And how do we do that?" asked the Naruto twins simultaneously.

"Meditation is probably the best way," Suzume told the Naruto twins.

Naruto and Futago looked at each other. "What's meditation?"

----

Kakashi walked through the waist deep mud towards the Kazekage tower. To his left was the calm Asuma, one of his few friends. To his right was Sasuke who was neck deep in mud. Sasuke was as angry as he could be.

Kakashi wasn't particularly happy. He remembered exactly what had happened.

_----Flashback_

_He was reading his favorite book, Icha Icha paradise, ignoring the havoc around him. Suddenly a great ball of mud went flying towards him. He never even noticed as it came closer and closer. It slammed into his wrists, shocking him, and making him throw the book in the air._

_He jumped for his book as a ball of mud came towards it. Time slowed as he raced for the book, trying desperately to get it before it was ripped to shreds by the flying mud. A smile spread across his face as he touched the bottom of the novel. He was about to lace his fingers around it and hold it close to him when time sped up._

_Before he could wrap his protective hands around his book the cannonball of mud slammed into it, making papers fly. Kakashi looked in horror as the papers floated down to the ground. Little mud balls tore holes through out the pages._

"_NO-O-O!" he cried as he ran as fast as he could towards the Kisame figure that was the cause of his book's destruction. Kakashi charged up his famous chidori as he made a giant leap at the sand figure. _

_Kakashi's sparkling hand slammed into Kisame's arm, tearing it apart. Kakashi landed on the muddy sand breathing heavily. Sand showered him as he walked back towards his group._

_----Flash forward_

Kakashi stepped through the broken glass of the Kazekage. He lead the group up to the Kazekage Office. Kakashi opened the door to the office and walked in. "Hello Kazekage-sama. We have brought Uchiha Sasuke here as a replacement for your son."

"Yes, the Uchiha. It is good to see you," the Kazekage walked over to Sasuke and shook his hand. "I am sorry for the havoc that has been occurring lately. It seems as if Itachi, Kisame, and my son have vandalized our village."

"Yes, so I've seen," commented Sasuke.

"Yes. Well, you two may leave," the Kazekage said to Kakashi and Asuma. "Oh, and I think it would be best if you don't tell anyone of what went on today."

Kakashi nodded, "I understand. Itachi pranked our village also." Kakashi walked out of the door with Asuma.

The Kazekage turned to Sasuke, "You will be staying here with me in the Tower."

----

"Meditation is the art of clearing your consciousness. To meditate, you must be void of all surface thoughts. The perfected art of meditation will allow the subconscious to take control." explained Suzume to the two blonds. "Now, become void of thought."

Both blonds sat still, eyes closed, unmoving. Suzume smiled, but knew they hadn't even nearly met Kyuubi yet. Naruto began to slouch further as his head plopped onto the table, Futago did the same.

----

Naruto opened his eyes as a drop of water hit his head. '_Where am I?' _he wondered.

"Where am I?" Naruto heard from nowhere.

'_Wow, that was freaky. Why did it say what I said?'_ he thought.

"Wow, that was freaky. Why did it say what I said?"

'_That's my voice, I must be in my mind.' _Naruto thought.

"That's my voice, I must be in my mind." A pause. "Where am I?"

'_Is that Futago? Futago, if that's you say something.'_ Naruto called out mentally.

"Is that Futago? Futago, if that's you say something." Naruto waited for a reply. "Meijin! Is that you?"

'_Yes, we need to find Kyuubi to ask him what's going on.'_ Naruto began to run down the watery halls as his voice rang out.

"Okay, I'm going to run forward, I should meet you there."

'_Got it.' _Naruto continued to run as a red glow meet his vision. He stopped when he was in front of a hallway with red glowing from it. He heard the splashing of water signifying that Futago was near by. Naruto turned to Futago who stood next to him. '_Lets go find out what is going on.'_

"Yeah lets." Naruto and his clone ran into the room.

Naruto stared at the two story gate before him, held together by a tiny paper with a seal on it. "Hey is Kyuubi in there?" Naruto asked ignoring the echo.

"**No, it's your long lost brother, Chocolate,"** was the sarcastic reply.

"Good going," Naruto barked annoyed, "We want to know, why does Futago have organs and the seal?"

"**Simple, fool. At first Futago was not real, but the creation of a jutsu. You began adding your chakra to him. The added chakra was not a built-in effect of the jutsu. Chakra itself has traces of DNA. The clone had some of your DNA at first, that is the reason it has a similar appearance to you. Once you add chakra that was not part of the effect in the jutsu, it began making new organs for the clone." **answered Kyuubi.

"What," asked both Narutos at the same time.

"**The Kage Bunshin you first preformed made the basic image of a clone. The Kage Bunshin did not have organs at first, but you began to add chakra to the clone so it wouldn't disappear. An interesting fact about chakra is that since it flows throughout your body it picks up all of the chemical make up in your body. When you flowed chakra to the clone your chakra reacted to the DNA that was already stored as a result of the jutsu. The reaction was aiming to regenerate the organs, or heal them, because they seemed to be missing. Since you kept the clone in the real world for long enough, and since you heal almost a hundred times faster than a normal person, the regeneration process was able to remake the organs in the clone by this time. That only answers your first question.**" answered Kyuubi, again.

"Okay, I think I understand. So what is the next answer?" asked Naruto, slightly dazed.

"**I'll make it simple. Your Yondaime knew that a normal mortal could not withstand my power, I could easily escape. He did a split seal, or a double seal. He sealed me both in you and him. The only way I could escape would be to go through both you and him. Though he died. When he died he took half of my chakra with him. I do not have enough chakra to break the seal because of that." **Kyuubi grinned at Naruto.

"Wait, so, you are just half of you?" asked Naruto. Futago was to the side, seemingly taking notes.

"**No, I am whole. Behind me is a gate that would lead to the Yondaime's side. That is why it is so dark, there is nothing there."** answered Kyuubi. **"Now, that does not fully answer your question. The reason I am also connected to your clone is the combination of two reasons. The first is the split seal. Because of the seal I can be in multiple minds, or bodies, at once. The second is connected to the one I said before. Since you added chakra that carried a mixture of your's and my DNA it had to make the seal, or I could take control of your clone. That was another added section of the seal's contract with the Death God. Understand?"**

"Sort of, I need to retell the information back to Suzume." Naruto paused, "How do I get out?"

"**Just think the thought brat."**

Naruto focused on leaving as his world blackened.

----

Naruto opened his eyes to see Suzume drinking tea and Futago limp on the table. "I found out what happened."

"Really, what?" asked Suzume.

"Well, I don't understand all of it. The reason he has organs is because I added chakra to him that began to regenerate the organs that weren't there. The reason for the seal is because he can, should I say, be shared through the mind and body, but still stays in one cage. The seal on my, or so I think, made the seal on him so that Kyuubi couldn't take control over him, since our chakra is mixed." summed up Naruto.

"That makes sense, I think. Either way we know he is real now. We will have to tell Zabuza next time we see him," said Suzume.

"By the way, where is Zabuza and Haku?"

----

Zabuza took in a breath and blow on the whistle in his mouth. In front of him Haku jumped to the ground and got back up and ran. He blow the whistle again making Haku do the same. They were on water too.

----

Naruto's question went unanswered as Futago sat up straight. "Meijin, Kyuubi says that he will work on a way for us to communicate with our minds. He also said that's the only thing he'll do for us as of now."

"Okay, well, we should be working on our new taijutsu style and chakra jutsu."

"Alright Meijin."

----

Sasuke looked at the Kazekage's children. They looked at him back. "Hi," the girl stuck her hand out towards Sasuke, "I'm Temari."

"Hello," Sasuke took Temari's hand in his, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke gained enough courage, though he'd call in losing pride, to stick his hand out to the cat like boy. "Hello,"

The cat like boy looked at the hand queerly. His sister grow annoyed, "Damn it, Kankuro, just shake his hand!" Temari hit the boy in the head with a large, metal object.

"Alright." Kankuro rubbed the back of his head. "I'm Kankuro," he grabbed Sasuke's hand and let go in an instant.

"You should be more polite Kankuro. He will be your new teammate soon." the Kazekage said to his son.

Sasuke stared at the Kazekage, '_I'm going to be placed on the same team as them?! They're one or two years older the me. I'm going to need to work hard to match their abilities.'_

"Sasuke, I will get you the best trainer I can find. I'm sure you'll like it here."

----

Naruto and Futago where doing their best to make a taijutsu style of their own. So far they had little luck. They were brawlers, they made up attacks on the fly and where very unpredictable.

So now they were beginning to try making jutsu. They were having little luck. Naruto walked over to his progress seal and opened it. He smeared his blood on the lowest seal he saw. A small scroll appeared. Naruto opened the scroll and read it. "Kaiten: A Hyuuga clan jutsu that makes a shield around the user. Release chakra through the chakra points on the body and spin. It is a defensive jutsu that with bounce chakra based attacks back at the opponent." Naruto paused. "I will work on that. Futago, you find something else in the scroll to work on."

"Alright Meijin." Futago went through the scroll in search for a jutsu he could learn. He found one and released it. He read the scroll inside. "Genjutsu: Akumu Mure. (Nightmare Swarm) Makes the user enter their mind and live in what they fear most. Requires high level of chakra capacity and control."

"Kaiten!" Naruto called out from across the room as he failed to make the jutsu succeed.

"Hm...who could I use it on?" thought Futago out loud. "Oh, I know!" Futago placed his hands together. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A clone appeared in a poof of smoke. "Okay, now to try it. Genjutsu: Akumu Mure!"

The clone was unfazed. Futago focused on the manipulation of the chakra more. "Akumu Mare!" The clone held his head as if he had a headache. "Damn it! Akumu Mare!" The clone released his head.

"If you're trying a genjutsu, then I suggest being calmer." Futago looked to see Suzume leaning against the wall.

"Okay." Futago closed his eyes and concentrated on the jutsu and his target. He did the hand seals and whispered, "Akumu Mare." Futago looked at his clone.

The clones eyes widened as he collapsed to the floor screaming. "That reminds me. I need to teach you the art of the illusion. Not everyone will fall for the technique, because they know how to cancel it. Canceling a genjutsu is something I will need to teach both of you. Would you please get Naruto and tell him to meet me in your room."

"Yes, Suzume." Futago walked over to Naruto. "Hey, we need to go to your room so we can talk with Suzume."

"Okay, but watch." Naruto began to spin making a thin layer of chakra surround him. "See, I'm beginning to get it."

"Impressive. Now lets go." Futago and Naruto walked to the room they woke up in.

Futago opened the door and saw Suzume sitting on the bed. "Hello you two." Naruto and Futago sat in two chairs in the room. "I have come up with a way the two of you will become a stronger team. Naruto, I will teach you every capturing jutsu and maneuver I know. You will become the main head to head fighter. Suzume will be the long range fighter. He will do the genjutsu and ninjutsu while the enemy is busy with Naruto. Though a good combination, I **will not** limit you to those you will best in. But first, I need to teach you the ways of defending yourselfs from the enemies attacks."

The Naruto twins absorbed the information. "Okay, and what is that?"

"Genjutsu, you need to learn who to brake that. Taijutsu, you need to learn blocks and dodges. Ninjutsu, you need to learn the weaknesses and what to do for each element." Suzume began to take on the roll of a strict teacher.

----

Kisame was still mad that someone had cut the arm off of his sand giant. Though it was pointless to do so, it was fun. "Damn it, Gaara, why did you let it fall apart?"

"Because we had to leave and it was to hard to keep up," was his answer.

"Quit pouting about such a little thing Kisame," interrupted Itachi. "We have a ways to go before we reach Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah. Always in a hurry aren't you?" grumbled Kisame as he jumped another branch.

"Yes, now hurry up," Itachi said.

----

Naruto found himself dodging multiple blocks of wood that was being thrown at him. To his right was Futago, who was doing the same. He backhanded a block of wood that was about to hit his face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a big sword come flying at them. "Duck!" he yelled to his living clone.

They both fell to the ground as the sword past over them. The sword slammed into a nearby tree as a figure appeared on the hilt of the blade. "Hello, I haven't seen ya'll in a while." Zabuza said as he looked at the glaring Narutos.

"Yes, you're right," agreed Naruto.

"Yes, well. So how's life?" asked Zabuza innocently.

"Good, good. I found out that Futago is no longer a real clone." answered Naruto.

"What do you mean?"

"He means that Futago has organs and is now a living person. So now your stuck with two Narutos." answered Suzume for Naruto. "I am teaching them who to dodge and block, want to help?"

"I'd love to. Tomorrow will have all three of the Narutos and Haku do training exercise together." Zabuza did hand seals as ten water clones appeared from the nearby river.

"That's good, but I still need to teach them how to brake genjutsu and defend against ninjutsu."

Naruto groaned as more pieces of wood was thrown at him and his clone.

----

Sasuke walked through the muddy streets of Suna. He was given the day to look around and get acquainted with the village he now lived in. So far he had not seen a signal thing he was happy he see. After all, he didn't particularly like mud covered buildings.

He had found most shops closed because all the employees were to busy recleaning the shops to work. Many people littered the streets, ninja, children, men, and women were all busily trying to clean their village so trade could commence without embarrassing the villages statues.

He sighed and decided he should help to.

----

Kakashi and Asuma had made it back to the villages quickly, since Sasuke wasn't tagging along. Kakashi was currently sitting at the local ninja bar. The reason for there being a ninja bar is because of the often occurrence of an everyday man or women picking a fight with a ninja. The results were never pretty.

Kakashi looked as two people sat at the table he was at. "Hey guys," greeted Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi. So how did the trip go?" asked the chunin female with stunning red eyes.

"Not much. Though we got to see Suna get embarrassed."

"Kakashi! We're not suppose to talk about that." warned Asuma.

"Come on Asuma. Don't you trust Kurenai?" asked Kakashi as he took a sip of Saki.

"Come on, I want to know." begged Kurenai playfully.

"When we got there it seemed as if Shukaku was going on a rampage in the village. That wasn't the worst part though. The area was surrounded by the other eight tailed beasts. Even Kyuubi." said Kakashi making Kurenai gasp. "We found out they were all made out of sand when water started spraying out of the houses. Then the demons jumped into the ocean that bordered the village making a giant tsunami. Soon the area was covered in mud and quicksand. Then in the distance, three figures rose. One of Itachi, one of Kisame, and one of Gaara. The figures began throwing mud upon the village. I ended up destroying the Kisame, because he ruined my new Icha Icha paradise."

"Kakashi," began Kurenai.

"Yes?"

"You're a pervert."

"I know."

----

Naruto was getting slightly annoyed. Hundreds of pieces of wood were being thrown at him, and now the ground was covered in ice. He became very happy when Suzume-sensei had told him that when he learn to break genjutsu, he would have to do all this while braking genjutsu. He couldn't _wait_ until tomorrow.

A piece of wood hit him on the head. That was the third time he got hit. Futago had gotten hit two times. '_Wait! Three times now, were even.'_

Yes, they were indeed having _loads_ of fun.

----

The Sandaime sighed as he tried to figure out what to do. He had one spare ninja in the academy. Twenty-eight students don't fit well in three man teams. The remaining had multiple choices, not all of which they could choose.

First was the idea of a private teacher, but that's only if a teacher was available and willing. The second is that they will go from teacher to teacher and learn things. Third, they get assigned to a team and get left out during the chunin exams. Forth, they drop out.

"I guess I'll take care of it when the time comes," he decided procrastinating.

----

Naruto and Futago sprawled out on the floor panting. "Okay, I'll give you ten minutes to do what you like. Then, we begin the training on braking genjutsu." Suzume walked into the house.

"Futago, how do you think Kyuubi's doing with the mind reading thing?" asked Naruto.

"I think that he'll get done by tomorrow, but I don't really know." answered Futago.

"You know, I just realized something."said Naruto.

"What's that Meijin?"

"We can't call each other how we normally call each other. We need new names so we can go places without being recognized." answered Naruto.

"Okay, I want to be Akumu. What will you be?" asked the newly named Akumu.

"I don't know, Kieru (Fade) seems good," answered the newly named Kieru.

"That sounds good," commented Akumu.

"Okay guys," called out Suzume, "Your five minutes are up."

"What!?" screeched Naruto. I'm calling 'Naruto' Naruto unless in speech, then it will be Kieru most often. I'm calling Naruto's clone Akumu from now until otherwise mentioned.

"You said we had ten minutes!" continued Akumu.

"And it has been only two minutes!" finished Naruto.

"So, we will begin training to matter how long it has been," shrugged Suzume, "The seal that brakes genjutsu, is this." Suzume laced all but her index fingers together and pressed her index fingers together. "Futago, use your genjutsu."

"It's Akumu now," said Akumu as he began to do hand seals. "Akumu Mure!"

Suzume watched has her world began to swirl and blacken. She began to see again, but she rather not. She was in Konoha, about ten meters in front of her was her baby girl. "The Kyuubi's getting close! Stop him before he reaches the village!" She heard many ninjas' cry to stop the beast. Her childed began to crawl towards the Kyuubi.

She heard a loud crack as a near by tree fell down. She ran towards her child who was going to be crushed. She stopped when the tree hit the ground. A pool of blood slipped from under the tree.

She screamed. "This isn't real! It's just a genjutsu!" Her arms fumbled, trying to place her hands in the proper seal. "Kai!" The chaotic world she had witnessed began to swirl as she was greeted with two concerned faces.

She breathed heavily, "That's how you brake the genjutsu," she exhaled. Her breathing began to mellow.

"You okay Suzume-sensei?" asked the guilty Akumu.

"I'm okay," she breathing slowed to just above normal. "That technique will affect people differently. Some won't be fazed. Others my drop to the ground unconscious."

"Okay, but we didn't see you do any seals," Naruto said.

"Really? Well, I need a technique that doesn't place me in my mind. She began to tap her chin in thought. "For example." She placed her hands in the seal. "Kai!"

A tree near them began to fade. The tree disappeared revealing Zabuza. "Well I'll be damned," grumbled Zabuza in an attempt to be mad.

"That my students, is the way you brake the genjutsu," stated Suzume, taking the role of teacher. "Now, I will but you in a mission position. In this mission, you will have to learn how to cancel genjutsu, now when something is genjutsu, and distinguish real from fake. I'll give you an our to do as you wish." Suzume held her hand up, "Meet here after the hour is up."

Suzume and Zabuza disappeared from view. Naruto looked at his brotherly clone. "If we want to truly succeed the mission, we must learn every part of the island. I'll search north side, you search south." Akumu nodded as the jumped off.

----

With over a hundred people helping to clean up the village, it should be clean by the end of the day. That would be true if ninety-nine percent of them hadn't left do to the blazing heat.

Sasuke peeled off some mud attached to his skin as he did his best to help his village. He grabbed a buck past to him. He began to walk to where most of the workers seemed to be. He dumped the constance of the bucket into a giant hole.

It was a dirty job, but it needed to be done. He had come to this village to become the best he could be. He wasn't about to disgrace his village by not helping. He ran back to the village and got another bucket. This process repeated itself.

----

Shikamaru stared at the board very, well, bored. His teacher, Iruka, was teaching them the basics of jutsu. Like he hadn't even learn it yet. In an effort to annoy the teacher, he yawned. The yawn was interrupted by a chalky taste in his mouth. "Shikamaru-san. If you think you know how to do jutsu properly, then why don't you come up here and show the class.

'_Troublesome,_" me thought with a mutter. He stood at the front of the class and was prepared to do his clan famous technique, Kagemane no Jutsu, when an idea hit him. He did a quick five hand seals. Nothing happened.

"Shikamaru-san, if you can't preform a jutsu then please sit down." Shikamaru followed orders. "As I was saying. Hey, what's that?"

Iruka stared at a small, black cloud above him. He began to feel wet as the cloud cracked with miniature thunder. His eyebrows lowered, completing the seen, as his cloths began to darken from the small clouds rain. "Shikamaru!" he bellowed, "Detention after class!"

A grin appeared on Shikamaru's face. '_Itachi's jutsu weren't **all** bad.'_

----

Itachi picked up a tender piece of meat with the golden chopsticks. He placed the gently glazed beef into his mouth. He chewed the meat as a sound of tasteful pleasure escaped his lips. He enjoyed the food like he's never enjoyed food before. Across from him Kisame was doing the same.

Kisame opened his mouth as the wonderful meat entered it. He chewed softly before swallowing it. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He felt something hit his tongue, signifying him to tilt his head forward. He was enjoying the wonderful grape.

Gaara's eyes stared at the list in front of him. When Itachi had said they were going to eat like royalty, he was expecting h_a_mburgers_. 'Damn it! What kind of place doesn't have the great combination of bread, beef, lettuce, ketchup, tomatoes, and all of those good things.'_ Gaara took one last look at the menu before his attention turned to Itachi. "Itachi, give me some money, I want to eat somewhere else."

"Sure kid, do whatever you want." Itachi tossed a roll of money to Gaara who promptly walked out of the newly dubbed 'six' star restaurant.

Gaara scanned the area looking for a place to eat hamburgers. He spotted one and entered. He went up to the counter. "Hello I'd like the jumbo adults, three meats hamburger, everything on it. I'd like a jumbo adults French fries with extra salt and pepper. I'd like the super jumbo adult strawberry smoothie, with chocolate sprinkles. I'd like the super tremendous adult vanilla ice cream. That will be all."

"Do you have the money for that?" asked the employee skeptically.

"Is this enough?" Gaara handed the money Itachi gave him to the cashier.

"That's exactly enough," the man said with money signs in his eyes. "For here or to go?"

"Here." Gaara walked to a seat and sat.

----

Itachi bit into the best salad he has ever had. "Mmm...this so good," moaned Itachi in great pleasure. "I hope Gaara is having something good to.

----

Gaara bit into the hamburger and sighed in satisfaction. Though not 'six' star, it was tasty.

----

Indeed, it was a 'six' star restaurant Itachi ate at. "Hey Kisame, why do you think Gaara didn't like the food?"

"I busy."

----

Gaara was a quick eater. He became this way because he always ate the food his father gave him. He **hated** the food he got from his father with a passion. Every day, morning, noon, and night, he was given the **ugly** golden brown meat with the pink interior. He got the **horrible** salads with the **horrible** seasoning made by the tasteless five star chefs. Though he liked the pepper.

Now you know one of the many reasons why he hated his father.

----

Naruto jumped down in front of Suzume's house. Akumu jumped from the trees and landed in front of Naruto. "So what do we do now?" asked Akumu.

"We should probably practice canceling genjutsu," answered Naruto.

"And how do we do that?" asked Akumu, "We can't do it on each other. And I refuse to do my jutsu on you."

"Okay. Will find and ask Haku to do some," Naruto jumped in the trees to find Haku, Akumu followed.

----

Zabuza, Suzume, and Haku were all planing on what to do with the genjutsu mission. They were hidden in an illusion, so they wouldn't be found. They knew they were being harsh, but it was the best way to train the two kids.

So far their plans were to take them to a different island, and put the genjutsu around them. The trip to the island was a long one, so they'd knock them out when they regroup. They'd use a bout to get there. Then early in the morning, they would begin the training.

----

Itachi and Kisame were running towards their destination. The were all smiling about the food they ate. Including the most satisfied Gaara.

----

Naruto and Akumu had never found Haku, until now. They all stood in the house, preparing for the mission. "So what do we do?" asked Naruto.

"Ask the questions after I'm through talking. You will start tomorrow. After this briefing, you will fall asleep. Now, first things first. You will be placed on an island three kilometers from here." Suzume paused, giving Naruto and Akumu time to gap. "The island is a large one. The object of the mission is to reunite."

"Wait! You're going to separate us!?" asked and yelled Naruto.

"Yes. Now, I will inform you of some of the things you'll see. The main thing is trying to tell the real, from the fake. Their will be ninjutsu and genjutsu attacks on you. The genjutsu on the island have many different effects. For example, a tree may feel, taste, smell, sound, and look like a tree, but it might be fake. Those are easy to brake. Others may seem real, but you know they're not. Those are hard to cancel and will annoy you. Those are medium ranked. Easy ranked ones, are noticeable and easy to brake. Hard is hard to notice and hard to brake. There is one super hard. It will be near impossible to notice. That one can not be broken with the the Kai jutsu. The jutsu must broken with the combinations of both your minds. Haku do it."

Haku began doing hand seals as the Naruto brothers were processing the information. They dropped to the floor asleep. They never got to ask questions.

----

Naruto opened his eyes to see a new place. A jungle before him and an ocean behind him. He didn't know if they were real, but it was going to be a challenge either way. Naruto stood up from the sandy beach and began walking into the forest. He turned around when he heard the flapping of a birds wings.

"Why do this place scare me so much?" Naruto wandered deeper into the forest.

Naruto continued to wander as he began to feel as if he was going nowhere. "Didn't I just see that puddle?" Naruto looked around for evidence of walking in circles. He found nothing. He pumped chakra to his nails making them grow. He slashed a tree and wandered forward.

After twenty minutes of walk, Naruto stood staring at a claw slashed tree. "So I am walking in circles."

Naruto placed his hand in the seal Suzume taught them. "Kai!" The area twisted and returned to normal. He guessed that if he walked forward he wouldn't see the tree again.

Naruto walked through the forest as the sound of running water meet his ears. Naruto walking into the forest towards the water.

Naruto dipped his hands in the river and splashed it on his face. He looked up and saw the clone of himself across the river. "Akumu! I found you! Lets finish this stupid test." Naruto stepped into the water as Akumu turned his head. Akumu smiled at Naruto.

Naruto heard water rushing, but he didn't care, he wanted to get out of the creepy forest. He was unprepared for the rushing that was about to hit him. Naruto stepped on the land as the water hit him and washed him away.

----

Akumu had just canceled the genjutsu that made him walk in circles. He was beginning to get hungry, he had nothing to eat. He heard the sound of water. Water usually meant fish, fish meant food. He walked towards the sound of the water. He lifted his foot, but found it stuck. He looked at his leg. A vine began to crawl up his foot.

"W-what? I didn't even feel that. Genjutsu!" He made the hand seal. "Kai!" The vine stopped. It began to crawl up his leg. "Oh god! What am I going to do?!" he panicked. "Wait, Suzume said something about concentration. Akumu closed his eyes with the seal of Kai. "Kai," he whispered. The vine stopped. A light breeze past by making ashes of the vine drift away.

Akumu came across the river and focused on the fish he saw. His hand darted into the stream to grab the fish. The fish swam past his hand. He let his hand rest in the river so the fishes might get fooled. A fish came by, a big, slow fish. He grabbed it and pulled it from the water.

He set a fire going as he placed the dead fish over it. He cooked it over the fire until in was golden brown and delicious. He took a bite out of it to find it just faded in his mouth. He took another bite out of it, only to have it fade again. "Damn it, genjutsu."

----

Naruto opened his eyes. He heard the splashing of water. He felt the water flowing across his legs. He saw that he was on the beach where the river meet the ocean. He sighed and stood up. He walked back into the forest.

Naruto came across the scratched tree. He looked at his lengthened nails. He continued to walk as he saw a figure in the distance. As he got closer he saw it better. Soon he stood face to face with Akumu. Naruto paused, think something would force them apart again.

"Akumu-" Naruto was punched in the face before he could finish the sentence. Naruto dropped to the ground as he looked at his clone. Naruto was kicked in the face by his twin. He flew back a few feet before landing. He looked up. Akumu was gone.

----

Akumu had given up by the third fish. He began to walk through the forest was in search of his brother, or master. He came across a slashed tree. The slash was deep, but it didn't look animalistic in any way. "Kieru made this," he guessed as he began to search for his brother.

He had found a set of tracks that were obviously Naruto's. He followed them to a river bank. "I was just here. He probably got here before me." He paused to think, "The tracks stop here. He must have gone in the river."

"Akumu?" someone questioned.

Akumu looked up to see Naruto. He smiled and began to walk towards him. "I'm glad to see you Kieru." Akumu stepped onto land in front of Naruto. Naruto smashed his fist into Akumu's face making him fly into the river. Akumu pushed himself out of the river as he looked at where Naruto had been. Naruto was gone.

----

Naruto was mad, no, furious. The Akumu that had hurt him may have been a fake. He made a promise. The next time he saw the bastard, he'd make sure he disappeared. Naruto felt his leg stop. He pulled on it, but it felt as if it was grabbed by a root. He looked at his leg to see nothing. He pulled on his leg. Something had caught him. Naruto place his hands in the Kai seal. "Kai!" He felt the plant wrap around his leg. "Kai!!" he shouted loudly. The plant began to squeeze his leg tightly. He yelped in pain.

"What is genjutsu?" questioned Naruto to himself. "It is something that effects the mind. If I can stop it by focusing on something else, then it will go away." Naruto tried to focus on something else, but the pain was to intense. '_Pain! I need to focus on a different pain!_' Naruto raised his clawed hand and slashed his other arm. He yelped in pain.

Naruto clutched the wound as his leg dropped. He collapsed to the ground. "Okay, that was a rash plan, but it worked." Naruto heard the sound of rustling leaves. He looked at a pair of glowing yellow eyes. He watched as a silver furred wolf came from the bushes. The wolf growled and lunged. Naruto tried to dodge but the wound on his arm prevented him from making sudden movements. The wolf clawed his already injured arm.

Naruto looked cautiously at the wolf. The wolf jumped at Naruto again. Naruto raised his clawed hand and slashed the wolf's face. The wolf yelped and jumped away. "If you are fake, then you should be easy the dispel." Naruto placed his hands in a loose construction of the Kai seal. "Kai!" The wolf didn't faultier.

Naruto was to injured to protect himself for long. The wolf lunged again as a voice behind him whispered, "Kai." Before his very eyes Naruto saw the wolf fade away. "In genjutsu, you never yell. You must concentrate on the target," said the person who helped him.

"Are you really Akumu?" Naruto turned to look at the figure that looked very much like himself.

"Are you really Kieru?" asked Akumu or whoever it was.

"Yes, I am. Prove to me that you're Akumu." Naruto stayed crouched.

"Only if you prove your Kieru." Naruto was about to lift his shirt when the image of Akumu faded away. "Where did that bastard go?"

----

Akumu glared as the image of Naruto faded. "So it was a fake. Next time, I'll get rid of him. He ran off, not noticing that he left no trace.

Akumu stopped at a field. He looked around as a pack of wolves entered his field of vision. He placed his hands in the seal and whispered, "Kai." The wolves stood still, then attacked. Akumu dodged the first wolf, but felt a gash on his back. He refused to yell, because that might give the enemy clone his location.

----

Suzume sat on a lawn chair drinking lemonade. Next to her was Zabuza and Haku, who were doing the same. To her, it was only noon, but she knew that with Naruto and Akumu, it was nearing dusk. She took a long sip of her drink.

----

Naruto's leg had stopped hurting, allowing him to walk normally. His arm was close to being healed, but not there yet. He was wandering through forest trying to find Akumu, or destroy the evil clone. He felt a vine latch onto his leg. "Kai," he whispered, taking the 'evil' clones advise. The vine disappeared making him happy. He heard a yelp off in the distance. He took to the trees to find out what is was.

He stopped when he saw Akumu, or the evil clone, bleeding from the pack of bloodthirsty wolves. '_I don't care if he's evil, no one deserves to be hurt like that!'_ Naruto jumped from the tree as chakra began to glow on his body.

He landed in front of the clone as a wolf was about to strike. "Kaiten!" Naruto began to spin as a chakra barrier was placed between him and his clone from the wolves. A wolf slammed into the shield sending it flying back into the bushes. "Are you Akumu?"

"Yes. I can prove it." Akumu lifted his shirt revealing the seal of Kyuubi.

"Okay," Naruto lifted his shirt, revealing the same seal. "I have it too."

They turned as another Naruto appeared. "Hey, which of you are real?"

"We both are," both Naruto and Akumu responded. Their nails grow as they charged the evil clone. Once they were close the clone began to spin.

"Kaiten!" Naruto and Akumu were thrown back. "I'm the real Naruto. Look." The clone lifted his shirt, revealing the same seal.

"Which of you are real." Akumu was having a mental brake down.

"I am!" both Narutos responded.

"One of you isn't real! I will prove it!" Akumu sat down and closed his eyes.

"Is he going to see Kyuubi?" asked the Naruto's to each other. "I think so," they both answered.

"Well, perfect, it's just you and me now." One of the Naruto's began hand seals.

"I will beat you impostor!" The other Naruto lunged with his clawed hands.

"Bye. Akumu Mure!"

Naruto fell to the ground screaming in pain.

----

Akumu looked at Kyuubi. "I want you to be able to tell me which Naruto is the real one."

"**No, I will not help you, I will continue to make the connection so you can speak telepathically, but nothing else."**

"Bastard!" responded Akumu.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!" came a bloodcurdling scream.

"Naruto!" Akumu ran out of the room and searched for Naruto. "He must have been captured by the clone and something happened.

Kyuubi grinned, "**Perfect,"** he purred.

----

The evil clone smiled at the screaming Naruto. Well, more of a smirk, but still. The limp Akumu rose from the ground and glared at the clone.

"Bastard! Akumu Mure!" The clone turned to Akumu.

"Foolish Akumu. I am a genjutsu, thus I can't be fooled like that. I am the highest ranked genjutsu in the forest. I am what you need to brake before you can escape the genjutsu jungle. But only with the combined efforts of both you and Naruto, could you defeat me. To bad for you. I found a loop hole. As long as I have chakra, which feeds from the chakra in the forest, I can keep Naruto in his nightmare world." The clone turned to Naruto and laughed. "With Naruto up for the count, I can't be broken. I will kill you, then I will have the forest to my self."

"I won't let you!" Akumu attacked the clone. The clone side stepped and kneed Akumu in the stomach.

"Fool, I have the abilities of both you and Naruto, I won't lose to you." Naruto's screaming stopped. "Look, your master is unconscious, oh while."

"Fine, I'll get Naruto out of it then!" Akumu scurried to Naruto's side and placed his hand in a seal.

"Sorry brat,but no." The evil clone kicked Akumu away. Akumu flinched, the wounds not yet healed. The clone stepped on Naruto as he began doing seals. "Akumu Mure!" Akumu yelped and fell limp. "What a bunch of weaklings." The clones nails grow into claws. "While, fun's over, time to end it."

The clone thrusted hand at Naruto's throat. Blood spilled on the ground as the Sun's rays left. The dark world was greeted by a agonizing scream. A pair of glowing red eyes locked with terrified blue ones. **"You thought you could take the life of my vessel? Well it doesn't matter. I can roam free now. Sadly, if I kill you, then Naruto and Akumu wake up. So I will let you go, if you promise to keep the genjutsu on the two."**

The evil clone, though it seems innocent compared to Kyuubi, nodded as he was dropped to the ground.

----

Itachi was currently getting his book published. His birthday was only a few days earlier. Eleven days, to be precise. He walked out of the store, knowing it was going to be one of the best.

He meet up with Kisame and Gaara. By Kisame's calculations, they'd reach the area by morning.

----

Sasori lead the newly recruited Deidara to the Akatsuki base. "Okay, to open the genjutsu door you must use the ring you'll get from Leader. See." Sasori showed Deidara his ring like a cheerleader would to her preppy friends.

"Yeah," replied Deidara.

"Good, now follow me to the Leader."

----

The Leader stopped his scribbling as he sighed. Sasori walked through the genjutsu hidden door with Deidara at his side.

"See, you can't get anywhere without the ring."

"Hello Sasori. Is that the new recruit?" asked the leader with his multi voice.

"Yes Leader," answered Sasori.

"That's awesome!" yelled Deidara, "I wish I could do that, yeah!"

"Really?" asked the Leader.

"Yeah!"

"I could teach you," offered the Leader.

"I want to learn to," pouted Sasori.

"Than I teach both of you. This is what you do."

----

Kyuubi was a happy fox. He got to eat so rabbits, wolves, birds. Though, he was getting bored. With two bodies to explore the little island, he had located and memorized every twig on the ground. '**_Time to leave,'_** he decided. He reached the ocean and walked onto it. The darkness on the island was replaced with brightness.

Kyuubi's pupils became slitted. "**What do I do now, sabotage Kiri? Sounds good to me."** Kyuubi crouched on as four, making an animalistic appearance. His other body jumped down next to him. They began to run towards Kiri with tremendous speeds.

----

Suzume noticed the genjutsu shield faultier, "Damn birds," she commented as she took a sip of her lemonade.

----

The now semi-evil clone rested on the ground shaking. "Damn, he's scary, but as long as I keep the genjutsu on the two, then I won't get mauled. Well, at least he's evil, not prissy."

----

Kyuubi, in both bodies, had caught sight of Kiri and were picking up speed. With a powerful jump he landed on the shore. The two bodies split up as blood began to shower the ground.

----

Naruto screamed a scream that hurt his throat. The Hokage, Iruka, Haku, Zabuza, Suzme, and his idol the Yondaime, were doing thing worse then all the other villagers had done. Multiple times had he tried to brake the genjutsu, only to get stabbed, braking his concentration.

He screamed again as the feared Kyuubi rose behind the three and started laughing as Naruto cried in a pool of his own blood.

Soon he stopped crying and just curled up into the fetal position, soulless.

----

Kyuubi jumped on a building and let out a loud roar. The village of Kiri was in shambles. Within the spanned of ten minutes a four tailed Kyuubi controlled Naruto, and a five tailed Kyuubi controlled Naruto had made the village rain blood. Only a fourth of the population was alive, they had all run.

Kyuubi was satisfied, he had the whole village to himself. Sure it would rebuild quick enough, the Mizukage being alive still, but he had never cared for the future. It was only ever now, not back then, or it will be, nope, just now. He chewed happily on a bloody bone. **"This has to be the best day I've had for the past eight years."**

----

"I feel something off, do you Zabuza?" asked Haku as he set his lemonade on a rock sticking out of the ocean.

"Yes I do, do you think so Suzume?" asked Zabuza who throw the glass over his shoulder. With a splash the glass sunk into the ocean.

"Maybe, I'll search the main clones mind." Suzume flashed through some seals. She gasped. "Damn it! The clone went to far! He trapped both Naruto and Akumu in a genjutsu!"

"That's bad why?" asked Zabuza.

"He made the boys enter their minds!"

"...Yeah...so?" asked Haku.

"That means Kyuubi was free to take control!"

"What!?" yelled Zabuza, "What do we do to stop it?"

"Cancel all the genjutsu so the clone dies. With the clone dead, Naruto and Akumu can escape out of the genjutsu."

"Then lets do that now?" Zabuza began to do seals.

"The genjutsu is braking down now, but that's not the problem," Suzume explained, "We don't know how long Naruto's under the effects of the jutsu. He may have lost the will to gain control. If he has bad enough thoughts then that may happen."

"What kinds of thoughts could he have, he's only seven." asked Haku.

"Since he's the Kyuubi vessel, pretty bad," answered Suzume gravely.

"So then how else do we stop the Kyuubi's control," asked Zabuza worried, not for Naruto as much as the world.

"If we knew where he was, we might be able to do something. I don't think Kyuubi would but to much energy in the bodies, it might brake down the muscles. But, he might not care."

"We need to find him now!" yelled Zabuza. The lawn chairs, which weren't being laid on, sunk into the ocean.

"Yes, but it will be hard, Kyuubi is unpredictable and powerful, if we were there at the beginning it would be easier. We need more people if were going to find him and place him back in the seal." suggested Suzume.

"Okay, but we don't know many people who would help," Haku's voice quivered with worry and fright.

"I know, I will personally aim to find Kyuubi. Zabuza, you search for the person who got you to train Naruto. Haku, you need to search for information on where Kyuubi was last located, don't say Kyuubi, say a boy with a hell load of power and bloodthirst." Suzume pulled out a scroll and opened it. "Take these communicators. If you get **any** information, report it the group immediately. I'm head for the nearest village."

"Hai!" both Haku and Zabuza left ninja style.

----

_**End chapter four: Training**_

_**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I needed to stop somewhere. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and remember A/A before humor.**_

_**LoS**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Begin Chapter Five: Destruction and Meetings**_

Suzume ran past the small island bordering Kiri. The closest village was indeed, Kiri. She was making good time, but good or not, it was need to be reserved. She slowed to a walk as her sandals touched the sand. Kiri was one of the few villages without a gate, since it was surrounded by water. She rounded the corner of the first build. She witnessed something she hadn't see for seven years.

Blood, massive amounts of blood. Wet, dry, and drying blood littered the ground. Bones were scattered on the ground. No meat though, not even the slightest hint of flesh of muscle. She saw a flash, then it was gone. Another, gone in an instant.

She knew the flashes were Kyuubi, but she had nothing she could do. She lifted her communicator to her ear. "Come in Haku."

"Yes?" crackled the head set.

"I have stopped Kyuubi's last location. He was at Kiri. The place is in shambles." answered Suzume.

"Should I warn the next village of the danger?"

"Pointless. Kyuubi isn't after a village's destruction. He's after the lives of people. He will hunt them down."

"Then what should I do?"

"Stay in the shadows."

"Got it."

Suzume kept the communicator on, but waited to inform Zabuza. She began to search for any way of tracking Kyuubi.

----

Kyuubi ran through the green and brown blurred forest. He knew the the genjutsu on the two body owners had been released, but he also knew the had to little will to gain back the body. Besides, he was in control, he had the wisdom of a thousand year old sly fox, he could set a new genjutsu up in an instant.

"**Kiri is done. Next Rain, then Waterfall, Stone, Lightning, Sand,"** he smiled, **"Finally Leaf."**

----

Zabuza was pumping extra amounts of chakra to speed up. He need to find the kid so they could help Naruto. He had gone to the main land, since it would be most likely that they were there. He had one thing that was bugging him. He picked up the communicator and flipped a switch. "Suzume," he began, "How long do you thing Kyuubi will be in control?"

The headset crackled, "I don't know. Focus on finding the boy. Use everything you can to find his location."

"Understood."

Zabuza continued to run as he began to worry.

----

Itachi heard the rustling of leafs to his right. He tilted his head to get a better look. He saw a blur passing him. With his Sharingan he had caught the image of Zabuza.

"Who was that?" asked Kisame.

"Zabuza." answered Itachi.

"Shouldn't we follow him?" asked Gaara. "He is the person were looking for."

"I think we should rest here." Itachi loosened his knees and sat to the floor.

"Itachi, he is the person were looking for. Are you okay?" Kisame looked at his partner in slight concern.

"No,"

"Why?"

Itachi didn't answered as a loud scream answered for him.

"What was that?" asked Gaara without revealing emotions.

Itachi, again choose not to answer the question as a clone of him came into view.

"Let me go!" shouted Zabuza.

"Calm down," Itachi said calmly, "You're in safe hands."

"Huh? Wait! You're the brat who got me to teach Naruto, right?" Zabuza pointed an accusing finger at Itachi.

"Indeed I am. Why were you in such a hurry?"

"Look I need your help. Naruto's been taken control by Kyuubi! We need as many hand as we can get!" Zabuza stood up, though his ankle was still being held by Itachi's clone.

"Tell me all the details. How it happened, where it happened, where he was last seen, when it was, and why he can't escape." Itachi had become very serious. You could tell because his clone disappeared, so Zabuza was standing funny.

"We were testing them in a genjutsu test. He got place under a genjutsu by the main genjutsu. Kyuubi took control. Naruto's probably emotionally destroyed. It happened about two to ten hours ago. I don't know where he was last located."

"Understood. Kage Bunshin!" Eight Itachi's appeared. "Clones one through five, search for Naruto. Clones six through nine, search for Sasori to get help. If you can, get other members." The clones sped away.

"How much could he do in ten to two hours," asked Gaara ignorant.

"Kyuubi destroyed a quarter of our military and the southern gates of Konoha, the strongest ninja village at the time, within a span of ten minutes."

"Oh, fuck," responded Kisame.

"Indeed. Kisame, you come with me, Gaara go with Zabuza." Itachi and Kisame disappeared before Zabuza had time to protest.

"I hope your fast kid, or you're getting left behind."

----

"**The joy of hands."** Kyuubi had split between nine bodies now. Since he healed in a blink of an eye, they were all real. He was now destroying Rain as if it were a fly in the winter with its wings cut off. With nine separate he could cause nine times the havoc.

A building on the horizon blow up, but he was currently to focused on the Leader of Rain. "I won't let you destroy our village without a fight. Ame no Doku!"

"**Fool!"** announced Kyuubi as the rain began to hit him, **"You think your worthless poisons will hurt me!"** Kyuubi gathered chakra to his hands. A red chakra claw flew from his hand and wrist. The Amekage jumped back as the claw neared.

The Amekage began hand seals. He felt something grab hold of him. He looked down and saw the red chakra. The ground began to rise as Kyuubi snapped his hand back. The Amekage flew towards Kyuubi as all he could was watch.

Kyuubi's fist collided with the poor man. The Kage flew back as another Kyuubi jumped to him. The first Kyuubi made a low, but long, leap and spun. The second Kyuubi snapped out his legs and smashed them in the face of the Kage.

The Kage slammed head first into the ground. The spinning Kyuubi grabbed the outstretched legs and began spinning them both. The Kage was released allowing him to fly into a building.

Kyuubi smiled, **"Clean up time!"** All the Kyuubi's scattered to feast on the flesh of their victims. Well more their meat and muscle, but never leave any, as he always said.

----

A bloody Rain ninja crawled from his village. His hole right leg had a deep slash down it and his shoulder had been stabbed. He was determined to inform Konoha of the slaughter.

----

Haku was searching for any trace of Kyuubi. He was on the border of Rain. He was shivering, the rain was beating down on him. Though, that wasn't the reason. He was afraid. He had heard legends of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most feared demon that walks the Earth. The legends weren't pretty. If the legend where true, then it would be easy for Kyuubi to slaughter a small village in under ten minutes. It would be so much easier in two bodies.

Haku saw smoke in the distance. He began to run to it with all his speed.

----

After learning today's lessons on how to make your voice be multiplied, the Leader said that Sasori and Deidara would be partners. He nearly hugged Deidara, but restrained himself. So this is what brought them to flying over the worlds forests on a giant clay bird.

"This is my ability. I can feed a special clay into the mouth on my hands, then make clay sculptures. I mainly make bird, since they can fly." explained Deidara.

"Wow! This is so cool! Seeing everything from a birds eye view. I wonder where we can go?" Sasori stared off the edge of the bird.

"Anywhere really. So what is your specialty?"

"Puppets. I can make puppets out of humans, given enough time." answered Sasori. "Can we go to a village and spy on them? I would be so much fun!"

"Where might that be?"

"Hmmm...Suna! I have a friend who did a mission for me there!"

"Okay."

----

If Itachi knew Kyuubi in the slightest, it would mean he was head to Konoha, maybe stopping for other villages, but will get to Konoha by tomorrow. He and Kisame were going to run straight there no stopping, not even for water.

----

All nine Kyuubis gathered on the roof of the Amekage tower, each gnawing on a bone. Kyuubi had decided he needed to let the weak body rest. He wouldn't sleep, just not more. Kyuubi didn't need sleep, Naruto did, the body, though, still was not strong enough to take down more then it already has. So now he sat of the roof, still, waiting.

----

Itachi stood at the edge of Konoha village. He had summoned another batch of clone the guard the west and east walls of Konoha. Kisame and his clones guarded the north and south sides. The two waited for the arrival of Kyuubi.

----

Kyuubi stood up and decided, **"Who gives a damn about the weakling villages! Only Konoha matters to me!"** All the Kyuubi controlled clones stood up and dashed away, two went in other directions.

----

Haku balanced on a tree, looking at the destroyed Rain village. He was horrified at the site. He turned on his communicator and spoke, "Come in Suzume."

"Yes, have you found the Kyuubi's location." crackled a voice.

"Yes he's near..." Haku paused and turned around. He stared in the eyes of a demon.

"Where is he located?"

"AAAGGHHHH!" Haku screamed and turned around to run. He came face to face with another Kyuubi.

"**Pathetic fool."** Kyuubi slammed his hand into Haku's face. Haku crashed to the ground. **"Time to regroup." **Kyuubi then left.

"Haku! Haku, are you okay." the communicator crackled as blood seeped from his head.

----

Suzume began doing the process to find out where the last message was located. "Rain," she sighed in relief, "Not to far from here." She began to run to the Rain village.

----

"Hey, what's that?" Sasori pointed down to the ground.

"Let me see." The bird stopped and fluttered in the air. Deidara peered over the edge of his bird. He saw seven red dots jumping on top of the trees. The dots left a red streak behind them. Then only about five hundred yards back where two other red dots. "People, maybe?"

"People don't glow red, only demons do that." pointed out Sasori.

"Okay, demon possessed people?" asked Deidara.

"Possibly, want to check it out?"

"Sure, though my bird won't be able to catch up, I might be able to follow them."

"Good. Follow the ones trailing the others. It would be easier."

The bird dived to the trees and followed the red dots.

----

Zabuza hated the boy. He didn't even have the name of the boy to cuss out. He was now stuck with _another_ kid that the boy demanded him to take care of. He really, _really,_ wanted to help, but then again, the boy was stronger then him. He really hated it. He had tried contacting Suzume, only to find she didn't answer. The same with Haku, he was very worried about all of them.

----

Suzume found Haku laying on the ground, bleeding badly. She had found a faint heartbeat, but he was close to death. With all that aside she didn't even know if his brain was damaged or not. She was currently doing multiple healing and scanning jutsu to fix any problems that has, or might occur. She had now stopped the bleeding, but came to a bad conclusion. "He's lost a lot of blood. I need to give him a pill, but I don't have any. Damn it, I need to stay here or he might die. I can only hope in Zabuza and Naruto."

She picked out her communicator and readjusted it to talk to Zabuza. "Hello Zabuza?"

"Finally, I was getting worried." crackled the communicator.

"Yes, there is a lot to worry about. Have you found Itachi yet?"

"Yes, he was with two others. He left me with a kid he was training. Last I saw, he was headed south, towards Konoha." answered Zabuza.

"Good. Look I need your help. Haku has been fatally injured, I have healed him enough to last, but he could die any minute. I need you to come to the border of rain, quickly." Suzume's voice shook a little.

"I understand. I'll be right over."

"Thanks."

----

Kyuubi saw some people guarding the village he planed to ruin. All seven bodies of himself began to attack the people. Though some did disappear, most dodged and began to fight back. Kyuubi smirked and continued to fight.

----

Itachi and about twenty clones were fighting against seven Kyuubi's, at first he was surprised to see so many, but realized it was a super Kage Bunshin. He sent ten other clone to inform Kisame. He released the rest, since they took a lot of chakra. He dodged a punch and kicked a Kyuubi. "Damn it," he muttered, "I don't want to kill him. I can identify which is which!"

A blue blur took down a Kyuubi without even touching it. "If I recall Zabuza said them when he should have referred Naruto as him. We don't know which has Naruto's chakra, unless..."

"Unless we steal away all the demonic chakra from them, but your Samehada can only handle so much." Itachi did a round house kick to a Kyuubi's face.

"That is true, but you might want to look at a the Kyuubis."

Itachi looked at the Kyuubis while holding them back. '_Same, same, same, same, sa-different. That one has to tails of chakra! I understand now.'_ Itachi rushed past all the Kyuubis and kicked the two tailed Kyuubi, or tried. His foot was grabbed. He was thrown to a tree with a loud crack.

"I see you noticed, but don't charge it to a fight so easily. It would be smarter to take down the one tails. Kisame swung his Samehada at an approaching Kyuubi. Itachi activated his Sharingan and saw that right before the deadly sword hit the Kyuubi, the chakra flooded to another Kyuubi. Itachi focused on the color of the Kyuubi's chakra and saw bits of blue in both of the two tails.

"Kisame," he started as he got up, "The two, two tails are the real ones, all the others are Kyuubi made clones."

"Got it. What is the plan?"

"Force all the chakra to those two, then do a seal."

"Got it."

----

Suzume saw Zabuza with a kid behind him. She was relieved to see them. Twice had she saved Haku from the brink of death, today of coarse. "Zabuza, good to see you. Please, take care of Haku, he is very faulty as of now. You should probably take him to a hospital."

"Okay." Zabuza with Gaara and Haku left north while Suzume ran to the south. They were all tired, minus Gaara and Haku, because they had all stayed up all night.

"What's going on?" asked Gaara for the first time speaking.

"Naruto has been taken control over by the demon in him, the Kyuubi." answered Zabuza.

"Oh...can he sleep?" asked Gaara, relating Naruto to himself.

"Yes, why?"

"I have a demon to, and I can't sleep. Itachi said I will went he gets absorbed by the seal he placed on me."

"What demon do you have? And why do you have it?" asked Zabuza.

"Shukaku, Itachi calls him Ichibi. My father put him in me so I would be the villages weapon."

Zabuza laughed, "So much for that plan. You ran away." Gaara smiled as well and became more comfortable with Zabuza.

----

Itachi and Kisame had forcefully made four of the Kyuubi's disappear. Three remained, each with two tails. He had mathematically figured that there where two more Kyuubis, since seven doesn't equal nine. He was indeed right when two more Kyuubi's sprung out. One with two tails the other with one.

They quickly made the other one tail disappear, making one of the real bodies gain three tails. What amazed them the most was that the dead clones didn't disappear, like they should, they dropped to the ground as if they were real. Itachi had to burn the bodies, since on some occasions it got chakra to be pumped into it and was resurrected or became a puppet.

Itachi saw a light brown blur dive towards the group of four Kyuubi's. It exploded, taking the life of one Kyuubi. Now, there were three three tails to fight. A giant bird land on the ground. Itachi saw out of the corner of his eye, it was Sasori.

"Hello Sasori, have you come to help us?" asked Itachi as he tried to dodge a Kyuubi, but failed.

"No," Sasori caught Itachi who was thrown back, "We came here to find out what the red dots were. You seem to know."

"They are Naruto and a clone of his, which seems to be real, possessed by Kyuubi, one is a fake, made by Kyuubi." answered Itachi as he tried to take down another Kyuubi, but failed.

"I'll make you a deal. I help you, but I make the fake, yet real if I know the principles of the Kage Bunshin, my puppet."

Itachi found now problem, "Deal."

"Good, which is fake?"

"The one to the right." Itachi jumped over and caught Kisame.

"Deidara, I need to poison the clone, but I won't be able to get close. Am I able to inject the poison it one of your bird which could bit him?" asked Sasori.

"Yeah," Deidara made a small bird, which Sasori took. Sasori took out a needle from his pocket and poked it in the bird. " I will control it," Deidara answered the unasked question.

The bird fluttered up and flew to the clone. The clone Kyuubi back handed the bird making it explode. The explosion made him bleed, but it soon healed. The fake was about to attack Sasori, when it stopped and fell to the ground limp, but awake. "Come back to that," Sasori summoned a puppet. "Hey Itachi? What should I do with them?"

"I need you to stale them! We need time to reset the seal!"

"Got it." Sasori, being the expert he is, was able to easily grab hold and prevent the Kyuubis from moving.

"Need help my ass," muttered Deidara.

"Thanks," said Itachi as he began doing hand seals. Chakra glowed in his right hand, he smeared blood on it with his left hand. He slammed his hand into Naruto's stomach. He repeated this process for the other Naruto. "You may release them now."

Sasori brought his puppets back and resealed the in an unknown place. "Okay then, time to work on the puppet making." Sasori went over to the clone and began doing whatever he does. "This will take awhile, so you can leave!"

"Okay, we're leaving and taking Naruto with us."

"See ya Itachi, Kisame!"

Itachi carried one Naruto and Kisame carried the other. Together they made go time, until they met up with a frantic person. "Oh my god! Is Naruto all right! Are you Zabuza's friend! Wait there are of you! Which one is Zabuza's friend! It can be you since he would have said something about blue skin! What did you do to Naruto!"

Itachi was stumped by the hurricane of half questions, mainly demands. He had but one intelligent response, "Calm down."

"Did you catch all that?" asked Suzume.

"I have the Sharingan, it slows every movement down. Sadly, it doesn't work for sound and I can read lips."

"Oh. What happened Naruto?" was the summed up question of all her previous questions.

"I put the absorbtion seal on him." answered Itachi as he continued to walk.

"What's that?" asked Suzume.

"The seal will take in Kyuubi's chakra, then give it to Naruto. Once all the chakra is gone, Kyuubi dies." answered Itachi again.

"How long would that take?"

"Oh, several hundred years." Itachi smiled when everyone wake face faulted.

----

Zabuza had finally found a good hospital to stay at. He was now sitting at the bedside of his apprentice, Haku. To his left was a silent Gaara. The mednin had already done what they could, all Haku needed now was a comfortable bed.

He heard beeping in his ears signifying that Suzume was trying to contact him. He flipped a switch. "Yo."

"Hello Zabuza. Where are you?" asked the crackling voice of Suzume.

"The Corn Country's hospital." answered Zabuza.

"Well your friends..." Her voice was muffled, but still understandable, "What are your names?"

"Kisame."

"Itachi."

"Kisame and Itachi took care of the Kyuubi problem. I'll meet you there."

"Okay."

----

A Kiri ninja looked at the crawling Ame ninja. "What **are** you doing?"

"I...must warn...Konoha...of the...danger." answered the Ame nin, moving at about a fourth of a mile per hour.

"That's jolly, considering you'll die before you get a mile away from it. I mean, come on. Your legs are parallelized and I'm sure your left arm's broken. Look, I'll help you." The Kiri nin picked up th Ame one. "What is the danger anyway?"

"Red...glowing...child...powerful."

"A child that destroyed your village?"

"Yes...that...child."

"I will help you inform Konoha." The Kiri nin began to run towards Konoha, not making a sound.

----

Suzume reached the Corn Country within the hour. She walked into the hospital and to the front desk. "Hello I'd like to see Haku, is he here?"

"Second floor, room number one fourteen."

"Thanks." Suzume, with Zabuza, Itachi, Naruto, and Akumu, went up to Haku's room.

"Hello Zabuza." greeted Suzume.

"Hello Suzume, Itachi," he glared, "Kisame."

"Hi brat!" chirped Kisame.

"Yeah, yeah. Haku needs his rest, so be quite."

"Fine, brat."

"I'm not a brat!" yelled-whispered Zabuza.

"Yes you are," muttered one of the Narutos sleepily.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are," muttered the other Naruto.

"Damn it, don't gang up on me!"

"Why," asked both Naruto's.

"Shut up, you're going to drive me insane!"

"You mean your not?" asked both Narutos and Kisame.

"I hate you both!"

"That's not nice to say to your students," scolded both Narutos, Kisame, Suzume, and Itachi.

"Would you shut up!!!!" yelled Zabuza

"Maybe you should shut up!" yelled back both Narutos, Kisame, Suzume, Itachi, _and_ Haku.

"Haku, you're awake?"

"Yes, thanks to you." muttered Haku, rubbing his head.

"Sorry. You know I've never seen you mad."

"That's because I've never had many reason to be mad," Haku answered Zabuza's statement.

"That was a statement."

"A statement that needed an answered. Are Naruto and Akumu okay?" asked Haku.

"We're fine," answered Naruto, "And call me Kieru."

"I thought you wanted your name to be Akumu."

"No, that's me," said Akumu.

"Okay so let me get this straight. Naruto is Akumu, and Naruto's brotherly clone is Kieru."

"No. I'm Kieru, he's Akumu." answered Naruto.

"That is what I said."

"No it wasn't," responded Akumu.

"Which of you is Naruto?"

"Me," answered Naruto raising his hand.

"So Naruto is Kieru, and his clone is Akumu."

"Yes," answered both Naruto and Akumu.

"Okay. I'm sure this isn't good for my head."

"True, Haku. Naruto, why didn't you try to escape?" asked Suzume.

"Well, we got lost." every living thing paused throughout the world.

"You...got lost...in your mind?"

"Yeah. We tried doing the normal, think and leave thing, but it didn't work. Well, that is until we heard Zabuza's lie."

"I'm not a brat!"

"Yes you are," Akumu stuck his tongue out at Zabuza.

"Did you try to find Kyuubi?"

"...No," answered both Narutos.

"And why not?" asked Suzume.

"We got lost."

"What ever. So what do we do now?" asked Kisame.

"Train I guess," suggest Itachi.

"We should probably learn more about each other, so we become a better team." suggest Gaara.

Suzume, Itachi, Kisame, and both Naruto's turned to Gaara. "I didn't notice you were here." said Itachi.

"Yeah. And we didn't you help us in pissing of the brat!"

"I'm not a brat!"

"Hi, Gaara, I'm Kieru."

"Yeah! Hi, I'm Akumu."

"Hello Gaara, my name is Suzume. Nice to meet you."

Gaara's hairless eyebrow twitched. "To think a simple suggestion would make one so popular."

----

The Kiri and Ame ninjas made it to the Konoha gates. "Halt. Show your Id."

"Sorry, got none. We came here report the massacre of both the Rain and Mist."

"Is it important enough to speak with the Hokage?"

"No, you fucking dumb shits!"

"I'm sorry, but rudeness is intolerable here, and if your business is not worthy of Konoha, then you may not enter without identification."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Please show identification or leave sis."

"You fucking morons!"

"If you swear again, we will force you off our ground."

"Let me through you bastards!"

One ninja disappeared and reappeared behind the ninja. The Kiri nin spun around and looked at the fast green, skintight jumpsuit wearing man who was giving him a thumbs up.

"Konoha Secret Taijutsu: Thousand Years of Death!" the ninja from behind yelled. To fast moving, chakra powered fingers stabbed in a very painful, and uncomfortable spot.

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" the two nin watched as the Kiri ninja flew away in the distance.

"Gai, would you please take this injured Ame nin to the hospital."

"Sure Kakashi."

----

They now had all got to know each other a little better. Naruto and Akumu became fast friends with Gaara. Zabuza and Suzume also became fast friends with Itachi and Kisame. Haku, was with mainly Gaara, and Itachi, since they were closer in age to him then Kisame.

They left the hospital, and towards a place where they could train with the hardest area. The famous Snow Desert.

----

Sasuke was able to boast that he had helped his new village get cleaned up. To reward him self, he was going to go to the ninja library and learn new things. The best things about the library was that they gave scrolls to people for free.

Sasuke read the sign on the door, 'Closed! Due to tampered scrolls.'

"NO-O-O-O-O!" cried Sasuke to the sky.

----

The Hokage was at the bedside of an Ame ninja that had come to talk to him. He had a clear view of the gates, since the hospital was so close to it. He waited to talk to the ninja about what had happened to him.

He heard one of his gate guarders yell, "Konoha Secret Taijutsu, Ninjutsu Combo: Thousand Years of Electrification!"

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

The Ame ninja began to wake. "W-where am I?"

"Your in the Konoha hospital. You are being treated so you can continue to be a ninja in your village."

"My village. I came here to inform Konoha that my village has been massacred."

"What? By who?" asked the Hokage, concerned.

"I don't know the name of the person, but it was a child, surrounded in red chakra. There were nine of him. The killed the Amekage easily. They even ate the people."

The Hokage sighed. "It was a demon possessed child named Naruto. He was taken away by Itachi, who I assume is the cause of the demon taking control. If the village hears of this, then Naruto will be rated an 'S' ranked criminal."

The sad mood was interrupted by a yell, "Konoha Village's Super Secret Impossibly Powerful Taijutsu, Ninjutsu Combination: Kage Bunshin Style: Five Strikes: Five Thousand Years of Elemental Damnation! Fire!

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

"Lightning!"

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Earth!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wind!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Water!"

Where a scream was suppose to be heard was replaced by a pathetic whimper.

----

The Snow Desert wasn't much of a desert, but it was a cool name. It was pretty much across the world from them. During the summer it got up to one hundred fifteen degrees F, during winters, it got below forty degrees F. No plants were there, because of the harsh climatic change. Sand was everywhere during summer, then was blanketed by nearly twelve feet of snow.

No villages were there, but was the best place to train. In order to be able to train there, you need to know exactly how to preserve food. It will almost automatically make a person eat absolutely no meat. It was indeed one of the hardest places to train.

----

_**End Chapter Five: Destruction and Meetings**_

_**I'm sorry about such a short chapter, but I needed to be done. I must say a few things first..**_

_**You will not, I repeat, will not get to see, or read, the training in the Snow Desert.**_

_**Any writer may take my ideas of the Konoha Secret Taijutsu and the idea of the Snow Desert.**_

_**I will do four and one half year time skip. I will do an overview of what happened, but nothing else.**_

_**LoS**_

_**P.S. I have discovered.**_

_**I think the phrase, He would not have, should be able to be change into, He'dn't've.**_

_**Why Sasuke's two tomoe Sharingan never copied the Kage Bunshin: In order to copy a jutsu you need the third tomoe, because it will slow down time enough to see the hand seals.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Begin Chapter Six: Time Skip**_

_**REMEMBER! Four and a half year time skip.**_

Three days: Sasori finishes Naruto/Kyuubi puppet. Deidara says puppet are dolls. Sasori gets mad Deidara and Sasori fight.

Five days: Village learns of Rain's massacre, Naruto made an 'S' class criminal.

Six Days: Rain nin, Hajimari, become Konoha chunin. Sasuke meets his teacher.

Seven Days: Naruto and gang reach Snow Desert.

Eight Days-One Year: Naruto students master chakra control and team work.

One Year-Two Years: Masters scroll given by Itachi. Gaara can sleep. Sakura drops out of academy do to Sasuke being gone, Ino stays! Gaara renamed Shinken.

Two Years-Three Years: Finds mountains in Snow Desert. Finds snow plants and animals at top of mountains. Akumu masters his genjutsu training. Gaara masters his ninjutsu training. Naruto masters taijutsu training plus makes taijutsu.

Three Years-Four Years: Akumu masters his ninjutsu training. Gaara masters his taijutsu training. Naruto masters capturing jutsu training. Akumu, Naruto, and Gaara learn of weaknesses, fills weaknesses.

Four Years-Four and a Half Years: Team find super climatic adapting species. Naruto and Akumu make it summoning animal.

_**Begin Chapter Six:**_

Naruto sat up in his tent. He had no blanket, since it was summer there. Next to him was Akumu, still sleeping. He unzipped the tent and walked out, expecting to smell a fire. He cloth were a tan loose shirt, with lavender baggy pant, with lots of pockets. In his many pocket there where weapons, string, scroll, more string, a small summoning scroll, invisible string, weapon holding scroll, string holding scroll, and more weapons.

By being in such high heat there were often mirages of water, though it was very humid their. With all the mirages he became immune to natural illusions. He was still very hyper, but not so much in the heat.

The expect fire was not there, instead there was a scroll. Naruto walked over and grabbed the scroll, he didn't sit, since the sand was so reflective. '_Dear Kieru, Akumu, and Shinken:_

_Haku and I have gone on a mission for money. We need more food, other then the mountainous plants, so we are on a mission, or searching for one. If we're not back in two days then find us. _

_Sincerely Zabuza'_

Naruto stared at the mountains. Gaara normally went up there for his morning run. It was about two miles high, so at the top there was very little oxygen. All the train they had done up there gave them tremendous stamina. It took Gaara only about thirty minutes to get to the top and back.

Akumu stepped beside him, "Hello Kieru." Akumu wore a white, short sleeved, loose fitting shirt with pale blue, baggy pants with pockets for weapons and string, but not as mush as Naruto, and his summoning scroll.

"Hello Akumu." They had figured out that Kyuubi was never going to connect there minds. It didn't matter though, they could get very close to it. Speaking of the demon, they had learn how to feel the chakra additions and subtractions in all the bodies Kyuubi shared, including the puppet them.

They had been visited by Sasori and Deidara a fews. Once they finally got to see the puppet of Naruto. It looked similar to him, but with puppet parts. Sasori could force the Kyuubi to give it three tails worth of chakra with made the puppet look like a human fox.

Speaking of animals, they had figured more out about their summon animal, with they call the Ondo Tori or Temperature Bird. It was a normal bird that was brought over here by a ninja scientist who began experiments to give it their temperature adaption ability. The summon the created, by combining their and the birds blood and doing a countless number of seals and jutsu, could make rapid temperature changes. They could make it so how it will set flame to dried wood, or so cooled that is will freeze water in an instant.

Naruto spotted Gaara jumping down the rocky mountains. He wore a light-green, loose, long sleeved shirt with baggy, white pants with some pockets. On his back was a gourd like object with a cork in it, which was made of, and filled with, sand. He, as of right now, did not have a summon animal. He was tempted to make it the Jimen Risu, or Ground Squirrel, but decided against it, for now. He was looking for something more _fitting_ of his personality.

"Hello Shinken." greeted both Naruto and Akumu.

"Hello Kieru, Akumu." Gaara was a little hard to predict. Naruto had not been able to predict after Gaara's seventh movement, unlike Akumu's seventeen. He was not as skilled on the works of the brain a Akumu was, who could predict Gaara's next eleven move. How did they figure out how far they can look in each others mind? By playing Go of coarse.

"Do you want to try climbing my mountain Shinken?" asked Naruto. What he meant by 'my mountain' was the mountain he had rigged to such great levels, only Itachi could get through it unscathed. Naruto normally came out with a cut or two. The main feature of the traps was that they reset themselves. It took Naruto six months after finishing his lessons to finish the mountain. Another feature was that it was also helped made by Akumu and Gaara, who set up genjutsu and ninjutsu traps.

"No thanks, I want to keep my head." Gaara caught sight of the scroll in Naruto's hand, "How much longer?"

"Two days." answered Naruto as Itachi and Kisame walked over to them.

Itachi wore similar to the shirt of Gaara's, but light red, and the pants of Naruto, but with tan. He had his Sharingan permanently activated and had a katana on his back. He makes most of the money, since he has been called on by Akatsuki to do mission occasionally, Kisame always went with him. He had said that he was once been given the mission to capture all the Jinchuuriki, Naruto and Gaara being two. Before that time, it was legend the Leader was never touched by a member, and never changed his plans.

Kisame wore a light blue, sleeveless, and loose fitting shirt with light blue baggy, pocket-less pants, both were water proof. He had his Samehada on his back, wrapped his bandages. He had become part of the Akatsuki drift team, the only other one being Itachi, and was officially the partner of Itachi.

Naruto spotted Suzume who was walking towards them. She had a light red, almost pink, short sleeved, loose shirt with white, baggy, pocketed pants. She cut her hair short and was easily the best with weapons in the entire group. "Hello everyone. Is Zabuza out on his mission still?"

"Yeah," answered Naruto. They were all beginning to worry for Haku and Zabuza. Little did they know, they had a good reason too.

----

Zabuza stared at the condensing chakra. "I haven't seen some else make visible chakra is years."

"Well it is an honor to die be this technique. It is my only original." said the masked jonin as he began to run at Zabuza. "I see your future, it is death."

"Yes, well, you are a very good ninja Kakashi." Zabuza saw his apprentice jump from an ice mirror.

Haku throw a hand full of senbon at the scroll used to hold the dogs in the real world. He jumped in the way of Kakashi's Chidori.

Kakashi's hand plunged into Haku's left lung. Blood littered the cement bridge. "I looks as if Haku was the best tool I ever got." Zabuza pulled back the sword as he channeled chakra into it. He was doing the hand seal-less jutsu he and Kisame named the phaser. It could make the sword go through one object, but still cut the other. For example, if he where to aim to cut Kakashi in half, which he did, he would have to also cut Haku, which he wasn't about to do, but with the phaser it would go through Haku, but still cut Kakashi in half. The phaser was very useful, but it should only be done with none living objects, he learned that the painful way.

'_Is he going to cut the boy in half!'_ Kakashi jumped backwards and landed away from Zabuza. He pulled his hand from Haku's chest and shut his eyes.

"You have very good reactions and strength." commented Zabuza.

"And you have very little loyalty."

"Don't question my loyalty." Zabuza reached into a pocket in his pants. "This is a jutsu that was made by a friend." Zabuza pulled a scroll from his pocket. "I will not let Haku die in shame." Zabuza unrolled the scroll and smeared some of his blood from one of the dogs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Zabuza held out his arm as a red and blue feather giant bird appeared on it. "You should be honored to see this magnificent bird, Kakashi."

Kakashi stared at the bird in awe. The bird fluttered it's wings and rested.

"Torichi, give this to your master." Zabuza handed the bird a scroll, which it took in one claw. "Now Kakashi, will see if you can handle this specialty."

Kakashi expect some crazy fire jutsu from the phoenix like bird. Instead he heard crackling. He looked at the water too see a layer of ice on the water. He shivered as the temperature dropped at a quick rate. "W-what i-is th-this?" his voice shook in the cold. He saw his student, Hinata, wrap herself in her furry coat shivering like a puppy. Shikamaru was shivering madly, since he wore no jacket or coat, he huddled up with his other student, Choji.

"This bird can rapidly make temperature changes." answered the unshivering Zabuza. "Now see how I will avenge Haku."

Kakashi felt a change again. He knew it was coming. He had no way of stopping it. His nerves began to hurt badly as it began to get very high in temperature. It felt similar to having your feet in freezing cold weather and then putting it straight into hot water, it stung.

The burn sensation continued on as sweat began dripping from his neck. He felt it reach its peek, then drop back done. '_I must stop him! If this continues, our bodies may be permanently damaged!'_ Kakashi charged Zabuza, powering up the Chidori.

Zabuza smiled, "Torichi, pulse on impacted."

Kakashi made a shivering jump at Zabuza and plunged the Chidori into Zabuza heart. The giant bird flew up and spread its wings. Kakashi felt extreme cold rush over his body, then extreme heat burn him. His whole body went numb, as a natural response to the pain.

----

Off on the water Gato coughed up blood and died from the super freeze and heating.

----

Kakashi numbly walked over to his students. "That was the **worst** thing I've probably felt in my entire life."

His students laid there, alive, but refusing to move due to the pain. Kakashi let his body stay standing, since is hurt to much to move.

----

Naruto grow very worried, "Guys, I think we should look for Zabuza."

"Are you sure Kieru?" asked Gaara.

"Yes I'm sure. Zabuza could easily find a job, reach the job's area, do the job, and be back in a month. He's been go for three!" Naruto pulled a scroll from his pocket.

"Alright, put I'm coming with you," Gaara said.

"Me too," Akumu stated.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "The adults will stay here. See you soon kids."

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled making a large bird appear. Naruto looked at the claw. "What's that Torichi?" Naruto took the scroll from the bird.

"Kieru, if you are reading this then I have died using the illegal summoning. There are many reasons, but as you know, I did not sign the contract and summoning will mean I'm going to die. Remember, I'd only use this if I'm about to die and I want to take someone down with me.

Sincerely, Zabuza."

Naruto crushed the scroll in a powerful grip. "Damn it. Akumu, Shinken, come on we're going to find the source of his death." Naruto jumped on the birds back as Gaara and Akumu did the same. "Itachi, we're want to find the reason for his death as a mission. Torichi, fly to where Zabuza last was."

Torichi flapped his giant wings and began to fly toward the Wave Country.

----

Kakashi was regaining his feeling as he twitched his stiff muscles. "I should...probably bury them." he decided as he move to Haku first. He picked him up and walked to where he knew a nice spot was.

Kakashi did six hand seals. "Grave Digger." The ground moved as dirt rose to the side and was placed near the newly dug grave. It was a none combat jutsu that required very little chakra. He did it again for a grave of Zabuza. He placed Haku in one grave and walked over to the bridge to get Zabuza.

He came back and set Zabuza in his grave. He throw the dirt back on top of him and gave a short prayer. He began to make two wooden crosses.

----

Naruto placed goggles over his eyes as Torichi began to pick up speed. "Okay guys," he called out, "We need to transform into our alternative form, We might be identified by someone."

"Got it," smoke engulfed the three boys.

Naruto kept all his clothe, but his eyes were green, and whisker marks were gone, his hair became smooth and brown, finally, his body structure changed slightly.

Akumu became the twin of Naruto, but with the clothe he wore.

Gaara's hair became blond, and his eyes went blue, his clothe also stayed the same.

"How much further, Torichi." asked Naruto.

The bird's response was a slight drop in temperature, slight rise, quick drop, slow drop, and return.

"Fifty miles to go, will get there at noon."

----

Kakashi stabbed the wooden crosses in the ground. "Rest in piece." Kakashi finished by stabbing Zabuza's large sword behind him. He began walking away.

The people still had much to work at, the bridge was a quarter done, and Gato could still seen people to attack them. His students would be out for a day or two, since they weren't skilled enough to handle such a temperature change.

Kakashi saw Choji and Hinata stretching with slight winces of pain. Shikamaru looked at the sky, lazily. He smiled, his team sure was an extraordinary one.

----

Gaara sat there thinking of what he should make as his summoning animal. '_Okay, first, I will narrow the topic down. No tree animals: I'm not a tree animal person. I would like either a desert animal, or a snow animal, but no bugs or rats, snakes are to stupid. I'd like something that could fit on my shoulder. Yeah! It would be so cool to have a snow controller on my shoulder, and I could appear in a swirl of sand, then my summon would make snow swirl. Everyone would be enviousness of my appearance that I could go, "Fubuki no Sabaku!" Then I would squish them with sand and snow. Yeah I diffidently need a snow animal. I should ask Kieru if he's seen anything like that.'_

"Hey Kieru, have you seen any animal that would control snow if it became a summon animal." asked Gaara.

"I don't know for a fact, but maybe that snow leopard that comes out in the winter. I could do a scan on it, like I did with our bird. I'll scan multiple ones so you can have the healthiest one. If you get an unhealthy one, you'll have a weak summon. Maybe once we get back we can search the mountains for them. And don't worry, my mountain is uninhabited."

Gaara sighed in relief. He hated the mountain. He was the second worst at it, Akumu being the first. He still didn't have the sand shield remade. '_I haven't heard the ever talkative Akumu speak.'_ Gaara turned around to see Akumu asleep. '_Unless he's asleep.'_

----

Kakashi was helping with the bridge, along with Choji and Hinata, again, Shikamaru was watching the sky. "Shikamaru," Kakashi called to his student, "Nothing's going to happen up there. You should work too."

"I see a dot in the sky, and it's getting bigger." Shikamaru point to a dot.

"Hinata could you check that out?" asked, or demanded, Kakashi.

"Yes Sensei," Hinata looked at the dot, "Byakugan!"

Hinata had become much stronger. She still had a crush, if not a love, for Naruto, and that gave her the will to become stronger. She graduated as the top Kunoichi in her class.

"I see, a large bird, it's blue and red. I think, there might be people on it."

"Did you say, red and blue?" asked Kakashi, "And big, possible carrying people." Kakashi looked around at all the people. "Okay everyone! If my student is right, then we need to evacuate the area immediately!"

Everyone looked Kakashi, "Why?"

"Because, if my student is correct and Zabuza was telling the truth, then we may see another enemy, an enemy that could be stronger then him."

"..."

"Meaning all our nerves will be fried, since we," he points to his students and himself, "have fallen victim to the technique, and you," he points to the workers, "are not as strong as us," he points to himself and his students again, "we could all have serious damage done to our nerves that could leave us parallelized, numb, or even dead."

"Okay! Everyone leave the area!" yelled Tazuna, the master bridge builder, to all the workers. All the workers scattered. "So what can we do to stop them? What do you think they want?"

"I don't know. They may have been recruited by Zabuza, or they may have learned of his death."

"So what do we do? Hide, or wait for them?" asked Choji.

"If we hide, they might attack the village in search for us. I think we shouldn't get the village involved." answered Kakashi.

"So wait then," Shikamaru assumed.

"Yes, we wait Shikamaru."

----

Naruto saw that the bird was slowing down. "Is that the place?"

The bird moved up and down.

"Okay. Dive."

The bird stopped and folded its wings. It dropped to the ground with speed that made Naruto, and Gaara's eyes water. Gaara woke Akumu up so he could jump off.

The neared the ground as the giant bird spread its wings and shot up. The team jumped off and landed on the ground.

They looked at a boy with hair like a pineapple, a chubby, not fat, boy, a short, pale girl, and a tall, white spiked haired man with a headband covering his right eye. "Hello," Naruto greeted, knowing who they were.

"Hello, and who are you?" asked the white spiky haired man.

"Our name are none of your business, where's Zabuza?" asked Gaara, being the scariest of the three.

"He is...He's dead. I killed him to save the lives of these people." Kakashi gestured to the village.

Akumu and Naruto looked at each other. They began moving their hands.

Kakashi tensed, he thought it was the one handed seals Haku had used.

The continued to do the hand movements when Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Tell us everything. If you don't we will go to worse measures."

Kakashi had just noticed to things, one, being they were only about the age of his students, and two, they were twins and a friend. Now, though, his instincts told him to do as they say. "We came here to protect the master bridge builder, Tazuna. He is the hope of this village. If the bridge is built, then the village will come out of poverty. Zabuza, and the boy, worked for the man that had made, and was keeping, the village in its state. If you wish to attack, then I will fight for the village."

Naruto nodded and did hand gestures again. This time, Gaara joined in. This was what their hand movements said to each other.

"What should we do?" (Naruto)

"Test them." (Akumu)

"How?" (Gaara)

"Put him in circumstances that will reveal his thoughts." (Akumu)

"Capture his students and the bridge builder. If he reacts wrong, we get serious. If he is good, we leave." (Naruto)

"But they killed Haku and Zabuza." (Gaara)

"Yes, but they were doing their job." (Naruto)

"Zabuza always said, 'A ninja's job is their first priority, after a friend. If he protects his comrades over his life, then he will be on par with Haku. If he aims to do that and take us down, he's on par with Zabuza. We will see how he reacts." (Akumu)

"Okay, but no signature moves." (Naruto)

"Got it." (Akumu, Gaara)

Naruto, Gaara, and Akumu spread out making the team of four tense. Naruto charged Choji as he stepped on the shadow cement block. He stopped and turned around. He saw the pineapple haired boy.

"Kagemane, success."

"Kagemane: Nara family jutsu. Easily copied by the Sharingan. Few know it other then a Nara." The shadow twitched. "Can be dispelled by someone who knows how to wield it well." The shadow retracted. "I'm a capture artist, I know the Kagemane as one of my many jutsu."

Shikamaru's eyes widened, "How do you do that?"

"None of your business." Naruto reached into his pocket and throw a kunai at Shikamaru. Shikamaru dodged, allowing the kunai to embed in the wall next to him. Naruto tossed a kunai at Shikamaru again. He dodged right this time, but felt something he'd rather not have there.

Naruto's spread out left hand tightened and pulled back. Shikamaru slid back and was tied to the wall.

"Without your prise jutsu, you're nothing."

----

Gaara had taken the liberty to take on the only female ninja. Most people think that a female doesn't make a good ninja, never say that to Suzume's face. He couldn't use his traditional sand, since that would give away his identity. He really need to watch that Byakugan, he need to make sure she couldn't activate it, or they may be revealed.

He saw her begin hand seals. He disappeared and slammed his elbow into her gut and made her stop her hand seals. She coughed and tried again, but a little more concealed.

Gaara flashed over and slammed his foot into her gut again. He was think of whether or of not to use ninjutsu. He didn't wasn't to hurt her to badly, since it was just a test.

He decided, yes, he was. He began hand seals. The girl began hand seals as well. He speed over, still doing the seals, and kicked her in the chin.

The girl flipped over the edge of the bridge as Gaara finished the seals. "Mizu Agaru Water Rise!" A geyser of water shot at the flying form of Hinata and pushed her back on the bridge.

----

Akumu began hand seals. Opposite him was Choji, who was starting his Baiki no jutsu.

"Baiki no Jutsu!" bellowed Choji, making his body blow up like a balloon. "Followed by Nikudan Sensha!" Choji began to roll towards Akumu.

"Genjutsu: Shinkei Kogoeru Illusionary Technique: Nerve Freeze," Akumu whispered. Choji's jutsu canceled as he began to scream and collapse in pain.

"I got you now. Katon: Shinsei Byakuhi Fire Release: Sacred White-fire!" Akumu placed his hand to his mouth and blow out. A fire flame raged towards the screaming Choji.

----

'_Damn it! My students are being attacked! Don't have time to protect them all! These boys are to fast, to good.'_ Kakashi growled, "Kage Bunshin!" Two Kakashi's appeared. One Kakashi went to help Hinata, the other Shikamaru. He went after Choji, who seemed to in the most danger.

----

Naruto charged with a kunai hand, he aimed the kunai at the throat of Shikamaru. _Clank!_ Two kunais slammed into each other. Naruto smiled as his free left arm, which was near his right hip, pulled, tying Kakashi next to Shikamaru.

He pulled tighter on the strings holding Kakashi until it puffed into smoke. A log was revealed by a small wind.

Naruto fell to the ground. His arms and legs were tied together, and the strings holding Shikamaru fell.

"Good try, but not enough." said Kakashi.

----

Gaara kicked Hinata again, he became bored with making sure she didn't activate the Byakugan. Sure, it was effective way of staling, but not fun.

He side stepped a kick and and shot towards Hinata, who thought she had gotten the chance to activate her Byakugan. How wrong she was. Gaara kicked her back as her sensei caught her. He began to do hand seals. "Thank you. Doton: Jimen Musubu Earth Release: Earth Bind!" Two parts of the ground rose and shot at Kakashi and Hinata. Kakashi jumped out of the way, but both of Hinata's hands were bond.

Kakashi charged Gaara, who stood still. Kakashi did a kick, but Gaara ducked and kicked at Kakashi's ankle, trying to knock him down. Kakashi flipped and land on his hands he sent a jonin speed kick, which could easily hit its target, at Gaara's head. Gaara was hit and flew back to the ground.

Kakashi stepped on Gaara's chest and quickly tied him with string. Kakashi released the Doton jutsu, letting Hinata sigh in relief.

----

Kakashi grabbed Choji and pulled him away from the hot fire. The fire hit the bridge and traveled right trough it. "Damn, I can't be hit by that fire." Steam rose from the side of the bridge.

Kakashi charged Akumu, who was doing hand seals.

"Katon: Byakuhi Ame Odori Fire Release: White-Fire Rain Dance" Akumu jumped in the air and shot penny sized white fire at each step Kakashi took.

Kakashi found himself dodging a fire then coming in the path of another fire, and so on. It was as if the boy could read everything he would do. He next thought twice about getting hit, hell, he didn't think once on sum. Luckily, that was the right choice. Every where the flame hit, a hole in the bridge was left. He was getting to the last of the penny flames when Akumu began another jutsu.

"Fubuki Tatsumaki Blizzard Tornado!"

Kakashi could see one moment, then white surrounded him.

----

Naruto smiled and closed hi eyes. He felt the metal string get colder. He tightened his hands and legs, the string broke. He grabbed the leg on his back and added chakra to his nails. He stabbed his nails and torn the skin. The clone disappeared.

----

Gaara used the snow as a chance to use an ability that he wouldn't have done in the day. He made his sand break the string and and wrap around Kakashi. He knew it was a clone, so, he squished it.

----

Akumu jumped back to a spot where he knew Naruto and Gaara was. He released the spinning snow.

----

Kakashi felt his clones disappear, it's the feeling of a part of you forgetting something. The snow began to fade, not settle on the ground, but literally, fade. He saw the trio of boys standing on the opposite side of the bridge. He saw the twin with goggles holding a scroll.

"It was interesting what you did to protect your students and almost beat us. You are indeed skilled, even without the Sharingan. We will not attack you on on condition." Naruto said as he bit his thumb.

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"If we ever feel like joining, you'll allow us to be a ninja in your village." said Akumu, who could tell what Naruto was intending. Suzume was always nagging them about not being official ninjas.

"And why should I trust you?" asked Kakashi still ready to fight.

"We are very loyal, our sensei hold no grudge on Konoha, and wants us to be official ninjas. And you fit Zabuza's definition of a trustworthy ninja."

"I will not help, nor hurt you if you want to join." said Kakashi.

"Alright, Bye. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" three medium size birds appeared. Naruto, Akumu, and Gaara all got on a bird and flew off.

----

After an hour since Naruto and the team set off, you could find Itachi drinking tea with Suzume, and, Kisame. They were talking about adult things and things about Naruto, Gaara, and Akumu.

Some where in the conversation he mentioned the chunin exams. It was being held in Konoha in two weeks. Suzume also stated, quote, 'I would be the best choice for a sensei, since the Hokage said I can come back any time.' It was very logical, and they could join a village that way.

Itachi spotted Naruto's birds on the horizon. "Okay then. Once they get back, we'll head out for Konoha. Should Kisame and I come along, in henge or something?"

"Maybe during the final exams, but not until then. Maybe bring Sasori and Deidara along." answered Suzume as the boys closed in.

"Got it." answered Itachi and Kisame.

Naruto, Gaara, and Akumu landed near them. "Zabuza and Haku were killed by Konoha nin. We hold no grudge, since Zabuza wouldn't and he's a trustworthy ninja."

"Good. We were, and are, planning to enroll you in the Konoha ninja ranks. You'll take the Chunin Examinations there. You should get packed up." stated Suzume.

"Okay, but we first want to get Shinken a summoning animal. He wants the snow leopard, but we need to test what its abilities would be." said Akumu.

"Okay, there's a cave on the top of that mountain," Itachi points to a mountain, I want you back here in less than two hours."

"Yes sir," said Gaara as the group set off towards the mountain.

Suzume looked at Itachi, "So what do we do now?"

----

Naruto jumped to a trunk of a tree and jumped to a rock. "Come on, you're slow."

"Would you shut up Kieru?" Gaara muttered, "We haven't been doing this as long as you."

"To answer your question, no. And you should have." Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Seriously Kieru, you're being mean." said Akumu with a sigh.

Naruto appeared standing on a branch, arm crossed in front of Akumu. "You just tried to guilty me didn't you. You know how I hate that."

"Yes, but it works." admitted Akumu.

"Yeah, you hurt my feelings." Gaara pouted.

"Gaara, you have less feelings the a rock on stable ground, you have no right to complain." Naruto sighed, amused by Gaara.

"Your being mean!" Gaara started balling.

Naruto stopped and walked over to Gaara. "Either you're are good at faking, or it's real." Naruto stepped in front of Gaara as he found himself upside down, hang from sand. 'Gaara' became Akumu who was smiling.

"Naruto, you know I'm the only one who can fake cry."

"Somewhat. No let me down." demanded Naruto.

"No thanks, you just come with us at our pace." Gaara began walking on.

"I get sick when I'm upside-down!"

"Then you can be sick. Think of this a patience exercise." suggest Akumu.

The hang blond blinked, "Hey, what the hell! Why am I up here?"

"Kieru, I'm pretty sure we've already established that. Shinken, my I do a voice seal on him?" said the smiling blond

"Sure."

"Wait! You don't under-"

"Koe Fuuin!" shouted the walking blond.

'I'll get you for this,' mouthed the angry blond.

----

Once the group appeared at the snowy mountaintop cave Gaara released Naruto and the voice seal was released. With a sigh he began to yell, "Damn you Shinken, Kieru! Why did you switch with me Kieru."

Realization dawned on Gaara, "Oh. See ya Kieru."

"What I'm not going any where?" said Kieru. Sand latched on to his feet and twirled him around before flinging him of the mountaintop.

"We needed him you know." said Akumu, who still enjoyed the sight.

"Yeah, he'll be back."

----

Kisame sipped some tea and calmly said, "Look out."

The area clouded with sand as something impacted with the ground. The cloud broke at the top by a red and blue bird that carried a cussing Naruto.

----

Gaara waited for Naruto to come back up. He spotted a bird and heard the sound of various cuss words. Once Naruto stood next to him, screaming his head of, Akumu placed the Koe Fuuin on him.

Now that the cave was silent Gaara spotted a pair of yellow eyes. He used chakra to make a kind and friendly aura, since he couldn't do it himself. He noticed the yellow eyes lose their aggressiveness. A white leopard came from a the dark.

"Kieru," Gaara called out, "don't yell, 'k." Naruto nodded as the seal was released. "What do I do?"

"You must first let me do a summon scan. I'll do it now." Naruto's eyes began to glow. "Begging level: cub. Intermediate: an adult. Advanced: large leopard with some talking small ones. Element Manipulation: Snow and Earth. Light enough to walk on snow, good climbers, hunters, trackers, and swimmers. Boss: Hyotsu. Clan: Fubuki Hyo or Blizzard Leopard." Naruto's turned to normal. "I hate that feeling."

"Okay, I like it. What now?" asked Gaara.

"We need to get some of its blood, get some of your blood, mix them in a watertight container and put a special seal on it." answered Akumu. "You go and pet the leopard while Kieru and I draw some blood."

"Okay." Gaara walked over and began to pet the cat. Akumu did a genjutsu numbing technique of the shoulder of it. Naruto got a scroll and released its contents. He grabbed the needle and poked it into the animals numbed shoulder. The blood container filled with blood and Naruto took it out. Akumu did a healing jutsu and released the numbing effect.

Naruto poured the blood in a small jar. He picked up another needle as Akumu began hand seals. He quickly drew blood from Gaara's shoulder without the numbing effect. He poured the blood in a jar and closed the lid. Akumu pressed his hands on the jar's lid. "Kuchiyose Fuuin."

A simple, yet complex pattern appeared on the lid of the jar. The air pocket of container filled with blue chakra. Naruto grabbed a scroll and a brush. He opened the jar once the chakra disappeared. He dipped the brush in the mixture of blood and started to write ancient Japanese kanji on the scroll.

Akumu poured some blood on a glass plate, "Shinken, could you dip the leopard's paw in the blood and print it on the spot Kieru tells you to."

Gaara kept his aura up and lightly took the cat's paw. He dipped it in the blood and looked at Naruto.

"In the bottom space," Naruto answered the unspoken question while he slid the scroll to Gaara.

Gaara printed the paw on the only open spot.

"Now print your hand on there," demanded Akumu.

Gaara dipped his hand in the blood and placed it above the paw of blood. He gave the scroll back to Naruto.

Naruto unrolled the scroll further and continued to write. "We should do this on a more flat and open surface." Gaara nodded and walked out of the cave with Akumu carrying the tools and Naruto carrying the scroll.

They reached the top of the relatively flat mountain. "I must warn you first. The first entrance is very powerful and with amaze you. You were lucky that you were training when we did the first summon. Suzume had to heal our damaged nerves from the temperature changes." warned Naruto.

"Yes, I felt it and the snow melted and froze, it was very fascinating."

"Okay. Then bit your thumb and smear it across the scroll."

Gaara bit his thumb and wiped it across the scroll that Naruto held."

----

Itachi watched as gigantic, black clouds rolled into the cloudless area. Temperatures dropped far below zero as the they all used chakra to stay warm. Snow began falling, tons of snow. Wind picked up and blizzard formed. They escaped into their tents as snow began to stack up. Inches to feet, feet to yards. Within a minute nearly six feet of snow laid around them.

----

"Exactly **how **far away were you?" yelled Gaara over the wind.

"Don't know, maybe ten or twenty miles!" answered Akumu, "Probably closer to twenty!"

Gaara covered his eyes as he saw a figure appear in the snow. "I understand why you'd want to come up her instead of in a cave!"

"Yeah! If we were in the cave we'd be sallowed by the snow!" comment Naruto. The snow began to settle as they saw a pure white leopard, about to the height of their shoulders.

"**Hello. I am the boss of the my clan. You are the first summoner of my clan, I shall not test you, but I must give you the summoning contract so it will be easier to summon us."** A small scroll appeared in the snow. **"Write your name in the scroll. If you wish to summon us, then place some blood on the scroll. If you wish to pass the scroll on to another human, then give them the same orders, but they will need to do the traditional hand seals in order to summon us. If that is all you want, then I'll be gone."**

"Thank you Hyotsu-sama."

"**You are the master summoner, remember that."** The leopard disappeared.

"Okay, I need to sign the contract." Gaara opened the scroll. He smeared his blood in Kanji reading, 'Shinken Gaara.' Gaara then pocketed the scroll.

"Okay, now lets meet with Suzume, but first." Sand leaked from Gaara's gourd. "Snow diving."

Naruto and Akumu smiled, "Yahoo!"

The three of them ran along the bridge of sand and jumped at the edge.

----

Suzume had finally got out of her tent and cleaned herself off. She meet up with Itachi and Kisame. "How much longer?"

"Thirty minuted."

They heard the cry of, "WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Only Itachi could tell what had made the three holes in the snow. After a little while of waiting there head popped up from the snow.

"We're all packed, will meet up with you somewhere. We're going snow swimming!" The three heads slipped back into the snow.

Naruto, Akumu, and Gaara had used chakra to make themselves a little lighter then snow so they could swim in it like water. It was fun being a ninja.

----

_**End Chapter Six: Time Skip**_

_**Not as short as last times. I REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter. **_

_**Remember, I don't mind you all taking some of my ideas and writing it in your own story.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Make the phrase, She'dn't've, become a real writing style!**_

_**LoS**_


End file.
